Little Secret
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Lincoln has been acting differently. He's been listening to different music and has asked for some odd advice. After hearing something he said to Lily, the sisters suspect that Lincoln's got a new girlfriend. Chapter Four: Lincoln and Tabby faces his biggest challenge yet. Going on a Double Date with Luna and Sam. Lincoln/Tabby, Luna/Sam. Original song in each chapter.
1. Little Secret

**Description for Chapter 1:** Lincoln has been acting differently since Summer Vacation started. He's been listening to different music and has asked for some odd advice. And after hearing something he said on the baby monitor, they suspect that there's maybe a new someone in his life. LincolnxTabby

 **Authors Note:** I really wanted to write a Loud House fanfiction because I've been really getting into the show. I chose to write one on Tabby, because out of all the girls introduced in "Dance, Dance, Resolution", I feel she has the most potential for future character development. I am also writing one on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but that will take some time because it will be a multi-chapter one.

 **Just want to say two things. First is that all the Loud House kids are a year older then they are in the show, so Lincoln is 12 in this fanfiction for example. Also, there is an original song that I wrote in this fanfiction. Hopefully you'll enjoy it but if you feel the need to critique it, I understand.**

* * *

One month left of summer vacation. On most days kids would be playing outside, going to a movie, something to make their summer the best possible experience before being put back behind those wooden desks. But the last 3 days have been so damn hot, people were either at the beach or staying cool in their house. The living room of the loud house for example had 11 kids either watching TV, doing something on their phone or in the baby's Lily's case, building blocks. Even the most active of the kids, Lynn Loud Jr. wasn't going out in this heat. There were three fans in the room, so all the kids could feel cool.

The only boy in the room, the twelve-year-old Lincoln Loud, was currently sitting in the middle of the couch between his sporty sister Lynn and his rocker sister Luna. He bobbed his head to the music coming from his MP3 player.

Lynn glanced at his little brother. For the last couple of weeks, he had been putting his headphones in and listening to music. That was more of a Luna thing. Lynn wanted to know what was bringing on this new-found enthusiasm for music. He pulled the headphone closes to her out of Lincoln's ear.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lincoln complained.

Lynn ignored him and the headphone in her left ear. There was a lot of electric guitars and drums like most of the rock bands she knew her brother listened to, but she didn't recognise the singer voice.

"Who're these guys Linc?"

Lincoln pulled the headphone from his sister's ear and rubbed it on his shirt. "It's the All-American Rejects."

Luna glanced at her brother when she heard that. "Really dude! Let's hear what song you're jamming to." She took Lincoln's other headphone out of his ear.

"Do you guys mind?!"

Luna placed it in her ear and her smile grew. "'Dirty little secret' Nice choice bro. Becoming a bit of a punk fan. It was created in the UK you know. Is it just pop punk or punk rock in general? If you like, I can lend you some of my CD's."

Lincoln smiled. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy them so much you will _reject all the American_ punk rock bands. Hahaha, get it?"

Everyone in the room groaned and Luan's pun. "Can't you think of something better?"

"Hey, it's 2:00pm on a hot Wednesday. No need to lay on the _heat_. Hahaha."

Lincoln's eye's widened. "Is it really 2:00pm?"

"5 minutes past to be precise," the 5-year-old genius Lisa confirmed.

Lincoln hopped off the couch. "I only have 15 minutes." He made a dash towards the door.

"Hold on," the oldest girl Lori said, stopping Lincoln in his tracks. "15 minutes until what?"

After an awkward moment when Lincoln was frozen in place with his back to his sisters, he turned around and said, "I'm going to Clyde's house. We're going to check out a new series on Netflix's. Anyway, I need to go, love you all." And like that, he ran out the door.

"Did he seem a little off to you guys?" Lana asked.

Lori shrugged. "I'm sure it's just the heat getting to him."

"I've always thought he was a bit of a _hot_ head." Luan laughed while the other sisters groaned.

* * *

"Lori."

The 18-year-old looked away from the TV at his teenage younger brother. "What is it Lincoln?"

"I was wondering if you could drop me by the arcade tomorrow at midday. I need to meet my friends there."

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks sis," he said before going up stairs.

* * *

There was a knock on the two older sisters door. Lincoln opened the door and saw just the sister he wanted to see. "Leni, can I ask you a favour?"

She looked up from her magazine. "Sure Linky, what is it?"

"I'd like you to do my hair in a particular style."

Leni raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of the 'particular' style before but I will do my best."

Lincoln pinched his nose and took a breath. "I mean I want you to style my hair this way." He pulled a picture from his pocket. Leni got up and took the picture from her little brother. It had hair pointing in all directions.

"This 'particular' style is more like a rocker look."

Lincoln took the picture off his sister. "It is. I'm going to a concert tonight and I want to fit in."

Leni wasn't a big fan of the style, but she knew she could pull it off. "Ok Linky, sit down and let's get started."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks Leni."

* * *

When Lincoln was outside Luna and Luan's room, the music told he might as well not bother knocking. He opened the door and saw Luna going wild on her guitar.

"Luna!" she couldn't hear him. "LUNA!" when that got no response he walked over and unplugged the guitar from the amplifier. Luna glanced over at the amplifier. When she saw her little brother, she shot him a glare.

"What's the big idea mate?" her British accent coming out.

He stepped forward. "I was hoping you could tell me where a particular music store is."

"You couldn't wait until after I was finished," Luna muttered. "What's it called?"

"It's called the 'Jive Good Vibes music store'."

Luna stopped being annoyed and she brightened. That was the most happening music store in the state. Only people who were in the know went there. "How'd you hear about that place dude?"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "A friend of mine said I might be able to find what I'm after there."

It seemed her little brother might be getting a bit of the music bug in him. That brought a smile to her face. "Better then tell you where it is, I'll take you there right now."

"No, that's ok," Lincoln said a little quickly. "I don't have the money to buy what I want right now. I was hoping to go there in two weeks."

Luna waved her arm. "Don't worry about it, let's go check it out right now. Besides, this way you can know if the definitely have what you're after."

Luna saw hesitation pass over Lincoln's face. "There isn't a problem with me taking you, is there?" she asked.

Lincoln shook his head and a smile appeared on his face. "Lead the way sis."

* * *

Lincoln walked into the living room and saw Luan laughing hysterically at a sitcom. "Luan, I'd like to ask you some advice."

Luan looked at Lincoln. "Well I _advise_ you to sit on the couch and ask away."

Lincoln rolled his eyes but did as she said. After looking at his hands for a while, he finally just asked his question. "How do you get over stage fright?"

Luan was caught off guard but the question. She turned off the TV and shifted to give her brother her full attention. "Are you planning on doing a type of performance?"

"Maybe," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Luan was still a little big confused. "You have done preforming before, why are you nervous about this? What will you be doing?"

"I don't want to jinx it." Lincoln muttered. "So, you got any advice?"

Luan could see this was eating away at him. She wrapped an arm around her brother. "The best thing I can tell you is don't be afraid if you look stupid. Who cares if you mess up? As long as you're having fun then what does it matter what strangers think?"

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. He gave his sister a nod. "Thank you, that is what I needed to hear." He got off the couch and left his sister alone.

* * *

Lincoln was about to knock on Lynn and Lucy's door, when it opened. Lynn saw her brother on the other side and smiled. "Hey bro, I was just about to ask if you want to practice some soccer."

"Sure Lynn, but first I want to ask you something."

"Ask while we walk to the garden bro."

Lincoln stepped aside so his sister could get passed him. "When you buy a shirt of a sports team you like, do you buy a size that fits you or do you buy a size bigger?"

 _"What?"_ Lynn had no idea why Lincoln was asking that. "I generally buy a size bigger, but that's just me."

"Do you think it's the same for band shirts?"

Lynn twisted her head back to look at Lincoln. "I don't know. Luna sometimes where bigger shirts but those are ones she wears to bed. Your best bet is to ask her. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason. Race you to the garden." He sprinted pass his sister.

"Get back here!"

* * *

Lincoln knocked on the door three times. "Lucy." When he got no answer, he opened the door and saw a coffin in the middle of the room. He walked over and knocked on casket three times. "Lucy, I need some help."

The door to the coffin open and with a puff of smoke, Lucy rose into a sitting position. "Sigh, I was feeling one with my ghost friends. What do you need Lincoln?"

Lincoln sat down. Lucy noticed a pen and a pad in his hands. "I was hoping you can help me think of rhymes for certain words."

For a moment, Lucy allowed an expression of surprise to cross her face. "I see you are finally taking your gift for poetry seriously."

Lincoln let out a bit of a nervous laugh. "Something like that. Now I already have day and away, but I need something to rhyme with chaos."

"Moss." Lincoln shook his head. "How about loss?"

Lincoln had a think about it. "That works." He wrote it down. "Next I need something that rhymes with blow."

"Low."

"That works. I knew I came to the right sister. Now I need something to rhyme with pain."

A smile appeared on Lucy's lips. "Tell me to stop when you hear the word you're looking for. Bane, brain, chain, cane, gain, reign, slain, strain, again, detain, insane, constrain, contain-"

"I think I have the words I need." Lincoln extended his hand to his sister. "Thank you Lucy."

She took her older brothers hand. "No problem. What words did you chose?"

"Strain and insane," he replied.

"Two good words." Lucy laid back down. "Now I will be joining my friends once again if you don't need anything else."

"Nothing at all." Lincoln stood up and closed Lucy's coffin.

* * *

"Get your mud away from my tea party!"

"Well get all the pink stuff away-"

Three knocks brought the twins attention to there brother who was standing by the door. "Lola, Lana, I was hoping to ask you both for a favour."

"Sure Lincoln," the twins said in unison, forgetting about there earlier argument.

Lincoln stepped inside and sat on one of the small chairs but Lola tea party table. "I was hoping we could play at being at a restaurant. Lana would be my date and Lola would make sure I follow proper edict."

Lola jumped up and down with excitement, Lana however wasn't enthused by the idea. "I don't want to dress up in pink and be all girly for a pretend date."

Lincoln gave his little sister a smile. "I don't want you to act different. Be yourself for this tea party. If you do this then I will play in the mud with you this weekend."

Lana brightened. "For real?!" Lincoln nodded. Lana went to sit opposite Lincoln while Lana was already correcting Lincoln on his posture.

* * *

A small explosion in Lisa and Lily's room made Lincoln hesitant to go in. He waited a moment before turning the door knob. He saw the genius of the Loud family mixing chemicals. He couched to get her attention. Lisa turned around and saw her older brother. She carefully put down the tubes.

"Greetings Elder sibling, would you like to explain your reason for coming to see me during my experiment? I made it quite clear that I would be working at this hour."

"Um, right…" Lincoln stepped inside. "You remember when Lucy wanted to date Rocky and you had that special spray that was meant to attract young boys?" Lisa nodded. "I was wondering if you had one that would attract a teenage girl."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's for Clyde!" Lincoln said quickly. "He was hoping for something to finally win Lori."

Lisa shook her head. "There is nothing I could create that could bring the likely hood of that happening any more percentages."

"I thought so," he chuckled. "But would you have something like that which could help one of my friends in their love lives. Hypothetically of course."

"Not at this stage. I have never thought of making something like that." She rubbed her chin. "Something to help Clyde win Lori. Is such a thing possible?" she muttered under her breath. "I could have a protype done within a week."

Lincoln ruffled his little sister's hair. "That would be great. Let me know when it is done." Lincoln left Lisa alone.

* * *

"Ok Lily, what do you think, white or black shirt?" Lily looked at both and blew a raspberry at the white shirt. Lincoln smiled. "You're right, white shirt is to formal for her."

Lincoln put the white shirt down and slipped the black shirt on. "Well Lily, wish me luck." He gave the baby a kiss before tucking her into bed.

Lincoln left the house with no one noticing. That was because his sisters were all in the living room, in a state of shock because they had heard everything Lincoln said through the baby monitor. One word came out of the mouth of all 9 girls.

"Her?!"

* * *

Everyone was in Lori and Leni's room as Lori stood at the centre and called the sisters only meeting to order.

"Alright everyone, I think we all know why where here." Lori said.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, Lincoln got a new squeeze." Lynn said.

"Um, I don't think we're talking about juice Lynn," Leni said, scratching her head. "I think this is about Lincoln having a new girlfriend."

Lynn rubbed her forehead. "Of course, what was I thinking," she said sarcastically.

"So the question is, how do we punish that little twerp for going behinds Ronnie Anne's back?" Lori gripped onto the shoe in her hand. "That little twerp needs to be punished for what he's doing to me-I mean Ronnie Anne."

"Hold on dude," Luna finally spoke up. "We can't just assume that he's cheating on Ronnie. Remember when we all thought Bobby was cheating on you Lori and we were way off? For all we know he has made a new friend that just happens to be a girl."

"I believe Luna is on the right track," Lisa said, adjusting her glasses. "The likely hood that Lincoln would have the intestinal fortitude to not only risk Ronnie Anne's wrath, but Bobby's and yours Lori is highly unlikely."

"There is no guilt I can sense in Lincoln's heart." Everyone looked at Lucy who was in a meditating position.

"I disagree. He asked Lana and I to help him practice a tea party. How do we know it wasn't dating practice?" Lola questioned.

"I also recall him asking me about a scent that could attract girls." Lisa rubbed her chin. "Perhaps he was asking for himself after all."

Lana stood up. "I say we investigate."

"Alright, Alright," Lori said, trying to get some order back. "We will follow Lincoln the next time we suspect he is going out to meet this girl. Does anyone have any idea when that might be?"

"I think I have an idea," Luna stepped up next to Lori. "He mentioned going to the 'Jives Good Vibes music store,' in a couple days. Maybe, if what you guys suspect is true, he will be meeting her there."

Lori nodded. "Ok, we will follow him and make sure he isn't trying to ruin my-I mean his relationship."

"Yeah, and if he is up to something at the good vibes, we will be on him like a _hive_."

Luan was the only one laughing at her own pun.

* * *

Lincoln was creeping towards the front door, occasionally looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched. He reached out, twisted the door knob and-

"Where are you going?"

Dang it. Lincoln turned and saw all 10 of his sisters looking at him from the living room. He only had 10 minutes till the bus came. He needed to hurry. "I told Luna already I'm going to that music store. I finally have the money I need."

"Well if that's the case little bro, let me come with you," Luna said as she was instructed. They needed to see what his response was.

"No! I want to go without being told what to get. You know you can be a little crazy about these things Luna."

Luna was about to say something when Lori held up her hand. "Have a good time Lincoln."

He nodded. "Thanks, see ya."

When he ran out the door, Lynn ran to the window to watch him. "He seems to be out of sight. Do we go now?"

Lori nodded. "Let's roll girls." The girls all got inside Vanzilla and went to the store per Luna's directions. After 5 minutes looking for parking, Lola and Leni pulled out a suitcase.

"Everyone, get changed." When everyone got in their respective disguises they walked to the store.

Lynn looked in the window. "He isn't here yet."

"Good, everyone get inside and split up."

They all paired up. Lori and Luna, Lucy and Leni, Luan and Lily, Lynn and Lisa and of course, Lola and Lana. Everyone of them were looking at the door. After 20 minutes, they were starting to grow board.

"Do you think he was here before us?" Lynn asked.

"Impossible," Lisa said. "It's impossible for the bus, especially this cities bus system to beat us here."

"I guess but-"

Just then the door opened. Lincoln walked in. The sisters began to act casually with at least one from each pair keeping an eye on him. He approached a certain stand and started skimming through the CD's. Luna leaned around to have a look at what section it was.

She leaned back up to Lori and said. "It's the punk section. Maybe he really has just gotten into a new style of music."

"Let's just wait a second."

One of the workers approached Lincoln and said something. He responded, and the woman walked off. Lori and Luna couldn't hear but the look on Leni's face told them her and Lucy did. Lori waved Leni to come over. Leni just waved back with a smile. Lori sighed and walked over with Luna to Leni.

"What did they talk about." Lori said under her breath.

"Well I was talking to Lucy about-"

"She asked if he needed any help and Lincoln said, 'No thanks. I'm waiting for someone.'" Lucy explained.

Lori cracked her knuckles. "I knew it."

"Hang on. We can't just-"

"Hey mate, you made it!"

Everyone turned to the door. Standing there was a girl wearing a purple checked skirt, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was done up and she had a purple streak down the front of her hair. She walked over to Lincoln who greeted her with a hug.

"Haven't I seen her somewhere before?" Lucy asked.

"Tabby!" Luna immediately covered her mouth. Tabby turned around at the sound, but Luna was covered by the other 3 girls. Tabby shrugged, thinking it was just her imagination, and faced Lincoln.

"Who's Tabby?" Lori asked.

"She's a friend of mine," Luna explained. "Remember that time we thought Ronnie Anne didn't ask Lincoln to the dance? I tried to set them up to go together."

Lori's face darkened. "It seems your plan worked in the long run."

"Hold on dude. I know Tabby and she would never go after a guy that is taken."

"Maybe Lincoln hasn't told-"

"Hey guys." The four of them looked and saw the other sisters gathered around them. "Lincoln and that girl have already left." Lynn explained.

Lori looked where her brother and Tabby were, and they had indeed disappeared. The 10 of them walked out of the store and saw Lincoln and Tabby of in the distance.

"After them!" Lori yelled.

Keeping a distance that wouldn't make them specious, the followed them to a café. Lincoln and Tabby sat down at a table and began talking. Lori grinded her teeth and she saw the two sharing a laugh. Luna placed a hand on her big sister's shoulder. "Look, I know what you're thinking but we still need more evidence."

There was a gasp from all the girls. Lori and Luna looked at what all their other sisters were seeing. Tabby was leaning across the table and kissing Lincoln, on the cheek.

"Do you need any more proof?!" Lori yelled. Luna didn't respond. Her face was red with anger. She'd never been more disappointed in her brother and the fact that he was cheating on his girlfriend with one of her friends that Luna expected more from. It made her want to put her fist through a wall.

"Let's get that pumpkin eater!" Lola yelled. All of them ran into the restaurant.

"You!" Lori pointed at Lincoln.

Lincoln looked up. As soon as he saw through the disguises, his eye's widened in terror. "Gu-Guys I can-"

The twins and Lynn jumped on Lincoln and tied up his hands and feet together. They then placed a stick in-between his limbs and Leni and Luan picked up either end.

"Hold on! You got it wrong-" Lucy tied a cloth around Lincoln's mouth.

Lori leaned down to Lincoln's level, a sinister smile on her face. "You are literally in so much trouble." Lincoln paled. "Come on girls, let's go."

"You guys go, I'll catch the bus." Luna said.

The girls nodded, and they marched off.

"Is that you Luna?" Tabby asked confused.

Luna looked down at Tabby, fire burning in her eyes. "How can you be doing this?! You know he's dating Ronnie Anne! I never told you anything different so why are you doing this?!"

Tabby let out a sigh. "I knew this would happen."

* * *

Lincoln was currently dangling from a rope hanging from the ceiling of Lori and Leni's room. His sisters, with the exception of Luna, were gathered around him. Lincoln was struggling to get free or to at least loosen the cloth around his mouth to say something, but it was no use.

"Quit struggling cheater!" Lana said. Lincoln continued to struggle.

"She said stop!" Lola hit him in the side with a long stick.

"Come on Lincoln, you shouldn't be so _hung up_ about this. You're the bad guy." Luan couldn't resist getting one in.

Lori stood up and walked up to Lincoln. He felt a chill running down his spine when she reached around his face and pulled the cloth away from his mouth. "Well, we're waiting." Was all she said.

Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. "I haven't done anything bad because-"

"Haven't done anything bad?!" Lori yelled, the sheer force of her words made Lincoln swing in the air. "How can you do that to Ronnie Anne?! She cared about you! And you betrayed Bobby and me by doing this! Lincoln I've never been more disappointed-"

"I didn't do anything wrong because Ronnie Anne and I broke up!" Lincoln blurted out. Lori froze and all the other girls expressions changed, even Lucy.

"What do you mean you broke up?" Lori said quietly.

Lincoln sighed. "Remember a couple of weeks before summer vacation when I was bummed out? I told you it was because of exams but the truth is Ronnie Anne called me and suggested we just be friends and that we couldn't really do long distance."

"But Bobby didn't tell me anything about this." Lori said.

"We decided not to tell you guys yet."

"Why Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"Because-"

"Oh god!" Lori yelled. "Me and Bobby aren't going to work out! We've been apart for so long he probably found another girl that can be there for him! I knew taking a semester off before studying in the city was a bad idea! My love life is literally over!"

Lincoln groaned. "Because we thought it might start this kind of reaction. Leni could you get me down." Leni nodded and unhooked Lincoln from the roof and placed him on the ground. He looked at Leni, who just stood there. "Could you also untie me?"

"Oh right." Leni untied Lincoln. He stretched and went over to his older sister who was sitting on her bed, looking like she was about to get emotional.

Lincoln placed a hand on Lori's knee. "Look Lori, you and Bobby have been together for a long time and Ronnie Anne told me that he is still thinking about you." Lori looked up at Lincoln. "Me and Ronnie Anne are just kids, we're not ready for long distance. But I know you and Bobby love each other dearly, you two will be fine. And Ronnie Anne and I are still friends, so you don't need to worry about that."

Lori smiled. "Thanks Lincoln." She gave her brother a hug.

"So Lincoln, when did you start going out with this new girl?" Lola asked, nudging her big brother.

"That's right Linky, you totes have to give us all the details."

The sisters gathered around Lincoln. Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "It happened the first week of summer vacation. When we were all at the mall I ran into her. We talked and decided to hang out more. She introduced me to music, I showed her some interesting comics and eventually we just started going out."

The door burst open, making everyone jump. "Dudes! He's innocent!"

It was Luna, next to her was Tabby. Lincoln gave them a wave. "I've explained it to them. Hey Tabby, sorry about this."

She walked over to Lincoln. When she was within distance, she gave him a clip round the ear. "I told you it was bloody stupid to keep this from your sisters."

"Sorry." Lincoln mumbled. Tabby smiled and wrapped an arm around Lincoln.

"Don't make such a sad face. At least now they know."

"Update, male relative appears to have a type of female specimen that he prefers romantic relations with," Lisa said into her tape recorder.

"And I've got some good news Lincoln." He raised his head to look at Tabby. "It looks like we're going to do our performance for your siblings."

Lincoln's eyes grew. "Wh-what?"

"Performance?" Luan questioned. Was this what he went to ask advice for?

"Check it dudes, Lincoln and Tabby were going to do a performance for the open mic singing contest at the café we saw them at. The topic was it had to be a couple singing about how much they love each other. Since that can't happen anymore, I told them they could do it here." Luna could barely contain the excitement in her words.

"AAAAWWWW." Lincoln blushed at his sisters reactions.

"Couldn't we just wait to do it another time at the café?" Lincoln really didn't want to do this in front of his sisters. The lyrics were way to embarrassing.

"No way little brother." Lori said with a smirk.

"Yeah, this is your punishment for not telling us the truth earlier." Lincoln could just tell Lola wanted him to be embarrassed.

Tabby put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, we put a lot of work into this. I'm sure your sisters will be nice about it."

"You've never had siblings, have you?" Lincoln mumbled. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

The sound equipment was set up by Luna and Chuck in the living room. The girls gather around the couch as Luna handed Tabby and Lincoln microphones.

"Good evening sisters of the Loud House!" Tabby yelled. "Are you ready?!" The sisters cheered. "Lincoln, are you ready?!" Lincoln took a breath and nodded. "Luna, give us a beat!"

Luna plugged her guitar into the amp and began making some music. Tabby tapped her foot to the beat, getting herself in tune with the music.

 **(Tabby:)**  
 _I was never like the other girls  
Never dressed up in mums diamonds and pearls  
I like to rough house and climb trees  
And I wail to rock like a banshee_

 _It never mattered if they didn't understand_  
 _But with you it's like wonderland_  
 _I've never met someone who didn't bat an eye_  
 _About the way I act or the clothes I buy_

 _And I've realised_

Tabby looked at Lincoln and gave him a wink.

 **(Tabby:)** _  
I want to be right here by you_  
 _Because I know my feelings are true_  
 _Our relationship has just begun_  
 _But I've never had so much fun_

 _Than when I'm hanging out with you_

Tabby stepped back from centre stage. Lincoln took a breath and stepped forward. He looked right into his sisters faces and placed the microphone to his lips.

 **(Lincoln:)**  
 _I sometimes feel at a loss  
My life can feel like never ending chaos  
But I'd never wish it away  
Because my life is different every single day_

The Loud sisters looked on in amazement. Lincoln could sing. Luna would have paused for a moment to admire her brother if she wasn't focused on making this moment perfect.

 **(Lincoln:)**  
 _But one day I was at my lowest low  
My heart had taken a devastating blow_

 _I couldn't talk about my pain_  
 _So I kept inside the strain_  
 _About the broken heart_  
 _driving me insane_

 _But then I met you_  
 _And baby you're the glue_  
 _That repaired my heart_  
 _That was split in two._

 _And I've realised_

The Loud sisters started cheering for Lincoln.

 **(Lincoln:)**  
 _I want to be right here by you  
Because I know my feelings are true  
Our relationship has just begun  
But I've never had so much fun_

 _Than when I'm hanging out with you_

Tabby stepped forward and the two of them looked into each other's eyes.

 **(Tabby & Lincoln:)**  
 _I don't know why it took so long  
To find someone like you, so kind and strong  
But it doesn't matter when and how  
Just as long as we're together now_

 _Because I've realised_

 _I want to be right here by you_  
 _Because I know my feelings are true_  
 _Our relationship has just begun_  
 _But I've never had so much fun_

 _Than when I'm hanging out with you_

 _I want to be right here by you_  
 _Because I know my feelings are true_  
 _Our relationship has just begun_  
 _But I've never had so much fun_

 _Than when I'm hanging out with you_  
 _Than when I'm hanging out with you_  
 _Than when I'm hanging out with you_

Luna played one final note and then went over to hug Lincoln and Tabby. "That was amazing little dudes. Couldn't have done a better job myself."

The other sisters clapped.

"Great job Linky."

"You rock big brother."

"You _rocked_ my heart out."

"But what was with 'baby you're the glue' line?" Lori grinned.

Tabby and Lincoln blushed. "We were entering a singing competition." Lincoln explained. "I wanted to say something to give our song a bit of edge."

Tabby took Lincoln's hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs and read some comics."

Lincoln nodded. "Thanks for being a good audience," he said before leading Tabby to his room.

Just as Lincoln was about to open the door to his room, there was a loud cry of, "They're the cutest!"

Lincoln's face went completely red. Tabby was slightly red herself, a smile on her face. Lincoln opened the door and they went inside. The two sat on the bed.

"Sorry about that."

Tabby chuckled. "Don't be sorry. I had a great time. They were a wonderful audience."

"Really?"

Tabby moved closer to Lincoln. "Really, now let's read some comics."

Lincoln smiled and went to go get them from his draw.

* * *

When they were sure the two were out of ear shot, Luna went up to Lori. "Did you get it?" Lori smirked and showed Luna the video she just captured on her phone. "Righteous dude." Luna took the phone from Lori and sent it to herself. "We need to make sure this is protected."

Lori took her phone back from Luna. "Who wants to watch this again?"

"Me!" all the sisters said. The 10 sisters watched the video over and over again, finding it more adorable each time.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Christmas Confession

**Description for Chapter 2:** Luna has wanted to confess to Sam for a while but her nerves keep getting in the way. She tells herself she will do it on Christmas Eve, and brings Tabby for support. When Lincoln finds out, he makes a plan to help his big sister any way he can. LunaxSam, LincolnxTabby

 **Authors Note:** I was originally intending to leave this as a one-shot but then I had an idea for a Christmas Special where Luna confesses to Sam and I got to work immediately.

 **I just want to remind people that like the last chapter, the characters are a year older then they are in the show. Also like the last chapter, there is a song in this story. I hope you all like it, but if you feel the need to critique it, I understand.**

* * *

 _December 18th_

"Lincoln, Luna, are you both sure you don't want to come? It's getting closer to Christmas," Lynn Sr asked.

"Dad, Luna and I will be fine on our own," Lincoln said, giving the same response he had given multiple times today. "I've already bought all the presents I'm going to give this year."

"Yeah, I also planned ahead," Luna added proudly. "You guys go and have a righteous time fighting for the first spot at the counter," she joked.

Lola snorted, "Please, we're not stupid. We know exactly what's going on. Lincoln just wants to be alone with Luna so she can give him advice for the perfect gift for Tabby, without the rest of us butting in."

"If everyone knew that, why did no one tell me?" Leni folded her arms, feeling cross about her sisters keeping secrets. Everyone else sighed at Leni's obliviousness.

"I've already got the perfect gift for Tabby," Lincoln said, as he flipped the page of his comic book. "The only reason we're not going is because we planned ahead of you."

Everyone but Leni looked unconvinced. "You better not be holding out on us Luna," Lori eyed her younger sister.

"Yeah, if you are, you'll be in between a _Rock and a Roll_ place. Hahaha, get it?"

Luna fought the urge to groan at Luan's bad pun. "I swear on sister code, Lincoln and I won't be doing anything about his girlfriend without you."

"Alright, that's enough," Rita said, shooing everyone to the car. "Let's get going."

"Bye guys," Lincoln said with a wave. Once they were out the door, Lincoln placed his comic book down and slowly crept to the window. He watched them all get inside Vanzilla and drive off. Once they were out of sight, the white-haired male let out a sigh of relief. "The coast is clear."

"Then let's get to my room," Luna said, hopping off the couch. Lincoln followed her up the stairs to her room. Once inside, Lincoln turned on the lights, closed the curtains and most importantly, he placed a picture of Luna and Luan's room completely empty, in front of Luan's camera.

"Alright, time to begin today's lesson," Luna said, as she pushed her piano to the centre of the room. Lincoln sat next to her and they began.

Lincoln was telling the truth when he said he got the perfect gift for Tabby. For a long time, Tabby has wanted to be able to jam with Lincoln, and while he knew the basic of some instruments thanks to his rock star sister, he was no master of any of them. So, he decided to get lessons for one instrument from said sister, until he was a good as Tabby deserved.

He decided on the piano because it reminded him of the first time he'd met Tabby and he played the air piano. It hadn't been easy to do lessons without the other sisters finding out. They either waited until they were alone in the house, or they went to the Jive Good Vibes music store to practice.

His plan was to play for Tabby at her house on Christmas Eve. It had been a lot of work this last month, but he was really confident in his abilities now.

"So how is that tune you've been wanting to make coming along?" Luna asked with a smile.

Lincoln pulled out a folded-up piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on top of the piano's stand. "I think I've got it worked out now."

Luna smiled. She took a step back and sat on the bottom bunk that was her sisters' bed. "Then play it for me."

Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and focused on the notes in front of him. After a moment, he hit the first key. As he shifted his fingers from one key to the other, he remembered what Luna told him on their first lesson about letting his fingers glide.

The more he played, the more it came naturally to him. He couldn't even feel Luna in the room, it was only himself, the piano and the paper with the notes in that moment.

He hit the last note and looked at his sister. Luna's mouth was slightly open as she stared at Lincoln. "What do you think?"

Luna broke out in a smile and began clapping, "Dude, you were totally one with the music!"

Lincoln blushed, "Thanks Luna. I couldn't have done it without you." He'd been working on this for a while. He wanted to impress Tabby on Christmas Eve by playing a tune of his own design. "If only I could think of a song to go with it."

"Don't worry about it. First you learn how to tune, then the lyrical bug will come," Luna said, patting her little brothers' shoulder. "Anyway, you don't need me to teach you anymore. Just keep practicing and you'll be ready."

Lincoln felt relief in hearing that. "You don't know how much this means to me. I can't ever make this up to you."

"You can make it up to me by doing your part of the promise," Luna looked serious, "By the way, how is that presentation coming along."

Lincoln span around in his chair. "I think it's a home run to get you what you want." Lincoln hadn't forgotten what Luna was talking about. Next to working on his own tune, his next biggest priority was to prepare the presentation for his parents he was going to give for Luna.

* * *

 _Flashback November 15_ _th_

 _"Alright little bro, I'll teach you how to rock the piano and I'll even keep it a secret from the rest of the family."_

 _Lincoln beamed and went over to hug his big sister, "Thank you Luna."_

 _Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Lincoln. "I do need a favour in return though."_

 _Lincoln looked up, "Whatever you want, just tell me."_

 _Luna removed herself from Lincoln and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Lincoln took the hint and sat down. "You see, I want to spend Christmas with at a friend's house this year."_

 _Lincoln understood why she was asking for his help. There mum and dad were very serious about everyone being together at Christmas. They have not once let one of the kids spend the day at a friend's house._

 _"Did you try using your skills to convince them?" he asked._

 _"I tried! I really did!" she slumped her head back against the couch. "I wrote two songs, they still said no!"_

 _Lincoln was surprised Luna had gone to that much effort to convince them. It must be really important for her to spend time with this friend._

 _"Is it your crush you want to spend the day with?" the faint pink that appeared on her cheeks was all the answer Lincoln needed. It must be this Sam guy she wants to hang out with. Lincoln remembered hearing Luna mentioning her crush in the past. She was finally ready to take things to the next level with him._

 _Lincoln took her hand and said, "I will get started immediately on a presentation that would convince royalty." If Luna was going to help him do something for Lincoln's girlfriend, Lincoln was going to do the same for Luna's and her crush._

 _Luna ruffled her little brothers' hair, "Thanks Lincoln."_

* * *

 _December 20_ _th_

Lincoln had finished setting up everything in the living room. His presentation was ready to go. His parents walked in and sat on the couch, both looking eager to listen. Lincoln adjusted his tie and made sure his Turkey tail was perfect. Ok, he was ready to go.

"Parents, I can sense you are wondering why I called you here today."

"Well son, if it's for a gift you really want, it better be convincing to make us go shopping again this close to Christmas," his father said, leaning back. "I am all ears to hear what you have to say though."

Lincoln smiled. "Nothing like that." He placed the first slide of his presentation on the stand. He pointed at the one word on it. "Christmas. Is time for love, being together, presents, songs and of course food." He brought up the next slide. "But with a family of 10 children, ranging of all ages, this can be a trying time. Everyone fighting for their spot on the table, having to get enough food to feed all of us and wanting to be the first to open presents."

His parents looked at each other, Lincoln could tell they knew where he was going with this. He needed to make his arguments before they dismissed him. "But you see, there is a way to make this a less trying time for all involved."

"Look Lincoln," Rita said, raising her hand. "If you want to spend time with your girlfriend, she can come here. But we Louds spend Christmas together."

"I was not referring to myself at all. It's true that I'm a growing boy and I eat a lot, but my presence will hardly make Christmas any more or less 'loud' for the Loud family." He placed a slide with a picture of his rock and roll older sister, with her name in big bold red letters underneath. "Luna's lack of attendance would make quite the difference however."

Lincoln's father frowned. Before he could interrupt him though, Lincoln put up his next slide. "Every year, Luna insists we go carolling. Remember the time you dad and the twins got sick because she didn't want to stop? Lori also lost her voice last year, and she made sure we knew she was mad without her ability to speak."

"Lincoln-"

"We must also put food into account," Lincoln moved on to the next slide. "We get a Turkey and a ham because there are too many of us. While Luna isn't the worst offender, she does go wild on the food. Can you deny that there'd be less fighting for who gets what part of the Turkey if she wasn't around?" He quickly grabbed his next slide. "Then there's presents-"

"That's enough Lincoln," Lynn Sr. said as he stood up. "Luna has already tried this, and the answer is still no. We spend Christmas together as a family. If she wants to spend it with her friend, then she can ask them to come here."

Lincoln could see his father wasn't going to budge on this, but that didn't stop him from wanting to try still. "Dad, I feel this is a bit unreasonable. She's 17 now and-"

"Your father is right Lincoln. This conversation is over," Rita stood up and the two of them left. As his parents walked away, Lincoln felt shattered. Luna had worked so hard to teach him piano and he couldn't even do this one thing for her.

He felt like crying, but he knew he couldn't sit there feeling sorry for himself. He had to tell Luna how it went.

When he made it up the stairs, he stopped in front of Luna's bedroom, taking a breath before opening the door. When he started to turn the handle, he could already hear his sisters' footsteps walking towards the door.

Luna looked at him with hopeful eyes. It broke his heart to see them. When she didn't say anything, he decided to come right out and say it.

"I'm sorry, they didn't go for it." Lincoln looked up and saw her face drop. "I tried my best!" he added quickly. "I wish I could convince them. I wish I could be the master of convincing all the time. I just… sorry," he murmured that last word.

He looked down at his feet, waiting for Luna to say something. Anything. It felt like forever until Luna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok little bro," she said. Lincoln looked up and saw she had a smile on her face. "You did your best. If you couldn't convince them then nothing was going to work."

Lincoln still didn't feel that she was ok with this. "Is there's any way you can convince this Sam guy to come here for Christmas?"

Luna chuckled. "I probably could, but I want to confess in private. And you know how our family is when it comes to romance."

Lincoln smiled at that. "Don't I know it."

"And I had a backup plan if this didn't work out." Luna pulled out two tickets from her pocket. "We're going to hangout on Christmas Eve together. I've got a movie and a dinner reservation all planned." Luna hugged her little brother. "Thanks for trying. I really mean it."

Lincoln hugged her back. "I only wish I could've fulfilled my part of our promise."

"Enough of that," Luna insisted. "No more feeling bad. I'm going to have a good time, so there's no need to beat yourself up. Ok?"

As Luna pulled away, Lincoln looked up at her and said. "Ok." He elbowed her arm lightly and teased, "Good luck with your confession." Luna turned slightly pink. "I mean that, you can do it."

Luna's pink cheeks didn't go away, but she did smile at her brother's kind words. "Thanks, little bro," she mumbled, removing her hand from Lincoln's. "See you at dinner." She closed the door.

Lincoln went to his room to get in his regular clothes.

* * *

 _December 22_ _nd_

When the door knocked three times, Lincoln hopped off the cough and ran to the door before anyone, namely his sisters, got the chance. Tabby gave Lincoln a smile when she saw it was him who opened the door. "Good to see you Lincoln Avenue."

"AAAAWWWW!"

Lincoln blushed at the reaction. He was lucky that only Lori, Leni and Lynn were in the room to hear Tabby's nickname for him. Sure, Lori and Leni will tell the others and Lynn will tease him, but if Lola was here, she'd use it to blackmail him for an expensive gift.

He stepped aside and to give her room to come in. "What's up? You needed to tell me something in person?"

Tabby nodded, "Let's go to your room and talk."

"I bet it's a grand gesture of love," Lori whispered to Leni.

"You go get her Linc," Lynn said with a smirk.

"Stop it," he groaned. He took tabby's hand and lead her to the linnet closet that was his room. He closed the door and pressed his ear against it, listening for anyone who might be listening. "Is anyone out there?"

"No," said a cheerful voice. Lincoln opened the door and saw Lori and Leni standing right there.

"Get out of here."

"Big mouth," Lori muttered, as the two oldest blondes walked back down the stairs. Lincoln closed the door and let out a breath.

Tabby covered her mouth to hide her giggle. "I don't think I could handle a family as crazy as this."

Lincoln smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Tabby's face dropped slightly as she lifted one leg up to rest her chin on her knee. "We can't hang out on the 24th."

She waited for him to say something. Lincoln shifted his body to better face her. "Has something come up?"

"Sort of," Tabby nodded. "Luna wants me to go to a movie with her and Sam that day."

Lincoln understood what was going on. Luna must want Tabby around for emotional support for her confession. He had no idea Tabby knew Sam personally. He was slightly disappointed he couldn't do his big plan on Christmas eve, but he knew this was more important. His big sister was lucky to have a friend like Tabby.

Lincoln placed a hand on the rockers shoulder, "No problem. We can do it some other day."

Tabby looked mildly surprised. She took Lincoln's hand in her own and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks mate, I'm glad you understand. You're the best."

"I know," he jested, earning a tight squeeze on his hand. Lincoln pulled his hand free and gave it a shake. There was something he wanted to ask Tabby, "So what's Sam like?"

Tabby raised an eyebrow, "You've met her, haven't you?"

Lincoln was a little lost, "Have I? I don't rememb-" That's when what Tabby said sank in. Tabby used the word "her". That's when the pieces slowly started fitting together in his mind. Lincoln knew that Luna's crush was named Sam and that she had a female friend named Sam. It seemed so obvious he wondered why he didn't suspect it before. Still, he was still only assuming at this point.

"Tabby," Lincoln said slowly, "Luna told me she was going to meet up with her crush on the 24th," When the expression on Tabby's face changed from shock to her eyes turning down in embarrassment, Lincoln had all the answer he needed. Crush Sam and friend Sam were one and the same. Lincoln had a clearer idea of why this was so hard for his big sister.

"Well you make sure Luna can get through this," He gave Tabby a pat on the back, "Luna needs you for support after all." Tabby eyed Lincoln for a moment, making him ask, "What's the matter?"

"You're not shocked by this?"

"Well I am surprised," he confessed, "But I know how Luna feels for her. I want her to be happy, just like my sisters want me to be happy in my relationship with you. I hope it works out for her."

Tabby's smile grew as she reached over and hugged her boyfriend. "You're a great guy, you know that."

"I am. But this doesn't make me a good guy," He insisted, "We'd all want Luna to be happy."

"You're still a good guy," Tabby pulled away. "I really hope it works out this time."

Those two words at the end of the sentence caught Lincoln's attention. "'This time?'"

Tabby nodded, her face becoming a little sad. "This isn't the first time Luna has had trouble confessing. She's actually been trying to do it for a year now. Valentines day, Independents day, even flag day she's tried to confess to Sam, but she always gets cold feet." Tabby ran a hand up her gelled hair.

Lincoln had no idea. He understood why this was hard, but he didn't know how much Luna had been struggling with this. "Have you been there for any of the other times she's tried to confess?"

Tabby shook her head. "She told me that she's serious this time and wants me there, so she can sing her song to Sam."

Lincoln scooted closer to Tabby. "Luna wrote a song for Sam?"

"The song is her confession. It's been written for a long time now," Tabby clarified. "She usually pretends she's gotten ill before then even get to the restaurant," Tabby pulled a folded-up piece of paper from her pocket. "Luna said she's going to do it this time and she even gave me a copy of the song to make sure she goes through with it this time."

Lincoln wasn't surprised Luna did this, he couldn't imagine her doing it any other way. Lincoln looked at the paper in Tabby's hand. An idea popped into his head. "Can I have a look?" Tabby looked hesitant. "I won't show it to anyone in my family." After a while, Tabby handed it to him.

He unfolded it and read the lyrics. He could really see how Luna poured her heart out into this one. It was a little cheesy, but there was no doubt this was a song Luna wrote to Sam from the heart. It must be killing Luna to keep this inside and not telling Sam how she felt. Lincoln decided that the wait was over. Luna's message was going to get to Sam on the 24th.

"Tabby, I'm going to copy this."

Tabby's whole body straightened. "But you said-"

"I won't show it to my family," he reassured. "But I am going to make sure that this song gets to Sam, no matter what. Tell me the name of the restaurant you're meeting at."

Tabby's face was mildly curious, "What's your plan?"

He smirked and said, "You'll see."

* * *

 _December 24_ _th_ _Christmas Eve_

"Excuse me sir, would you like another drink?"

Lincoln looked at the waitress. "No thank you. Here is a tip for the excellent service." He held a five-dollar bill between his fingers.

The waitress smiled, taking the money and left the man to eat his meal. Lincoln picked up another fry. It looked like his Russian outfit was fool proof. No one had suspected a thing. Lincoln had been waiting in the restaurant where Luna, Tabby and Sam were going to meet.

He had got there 15 minutes early to make sure he could get a good look at the place. He found a table where he could see everyone come in. He was also close to the stage. It had all sorts of instruments, including the one he needed to do his plan.

Just then he saw three familiar looking girls make their way in the restaurant. Lincoln picked up the desert menu to hide his face, just in case they recognised him. Lincoln peeked over his menu and saw them sit down. They were at a table not too far away from them. He might be able to hear their conversation. Tabby, who knew what outfit her boyfriends was going to be in, looked over and gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm glad we can finally eat here. We've had this planned since forever," Sam said, picking up her menu.

Luna chuckled a little louder then she intended, the nerves already getting to her. "Sorry mate, when you have 10 siblings it is easy to catch something."

"Speaking of Luna's siblings," Sam said, a grin plastered on her face. "How are things going with you and Lincoln, Tabby?"

Tabby blushed. She didn't want to have this conversation with Lincoln in ear shot. "Fine. He's a good guy."

"They are totally the sweetest thing you've ever seen," Luna said, nudging Tabby. "You should've heard the song they sang about how much they _love_ each other. And get this, a couple of days ago, my sisters heard Tabby call him 'Lincoln Avenue'."

Tabby blushed, putting her face deeper in her menu. Lincoln was also blushing.

"That's a sweet nickname," Sam said, poking Tabby playfully in the arm. "Do you two have any pictures of you to as a couple?"

Luna leaned in, "Tell me. Tell me you two have some photos."

"Maybe a couple," Tabby mumbled.

Luna squealed in delight, "Show us."

Tabby had had enough of all the teasing she was getting. She can handle teasing, but Lincoln was right there. "Luna, aren't you going to preform for us?" she asked.

Sam turned to Luna, an excited look on her face. "I can't wait to hear the song you wrote."

Luna felt the butterflies in her stomach. This was the moment she had been both waiting and dreading. There was no turning back now. She made it to the restaurant. She had Tabby here to support her. She had to get up. She had to do this. She-she couldn't do this.

" _SorryIforgotthemusicsheet_ ," she said so fast the girl's barley registered it. "I haven't completely memorised the lyrics yet."

Sam's face dropped. "That's a shame, I really wanted to hear you sing."

Tabby wasn't going to let Luna back out that easily. "Didn't you forget Luna, you gave it to me, just in case."

A chill ran down Luna's face. Why did she have to give a copy to Tabby. "My… my-Ow!" Luna yelled, clutching her stomach. "Oh man it hurts dudes. I thought it would go away but it's only gotten worse!"

"Are you sick?" Sam asked, concerned.

Tabby looked over at Lincoln, hoping he had something for this in his plan. Lincoln pointed to the bathroom. Tabby decided to go along with the plan. "Come to the bathroom with me," she said, taking Luna's hand.

"No, I think I should head ho-" Tabby started dragging Luna with her. Luna was caught off guard by how strong Tabby was.

When they were in the bathroom, Lincoln got off his seat and walked over to the stage. He took a breath to get rid of the nerves and pulled the microphone from its stand.

"Excuse me," he said in his normal voice. A few people in the restaurant turned in his direction. "I'd like to perform a song tonight. It's written by a friend of mine to one special friend of theirs, telling them something that's been eating inside them for a long time."

Lincoln walked over to the piano. He pulled the two pieces of paper from his pocket, placed the microphone on the stand above the piano and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Let go of me Tabby," Luna yelled, ripping her hand away just as she was pulled into the bathroom.

Tabby turned around to face her. She had no idea what Lincoln was planning, but she might as well try distracting her with talking. "What's the matter with you Luna?"

The older girl shrugged, "It's probably nothing. Just a small pain in the-"

"That's not what I mean. I know you aren't sick." Tabby took a step closer. "I know this is hard for you, but you can't spend your life afraid. It's like being on stage. You go out there and do the best you can and don't worry if there is someone in the audience that hates it."

"This isn't a random person in the audience!" Luna growled. "This is Sam, I want this to be perfect and I'm just not ready yet."

"Luna-"

"What's that?" Luna turning around.

"What's what?" Tabby asked, not sure what she was going on about. After quietly listening, she could hear music. It was a piano.

"I know that tune," Luna muttered, walking out the door, followed closely behind by Tabby.

Just then, Tabby's heart skipped a beat. It was Lincoln, still in his disguise, playing the piano on stage like a master. Her face heated up, she had no idea Lincoln knew how to play.

 **(Lincoln)  
** I _n a crowd full of people  
You shine like a light  
With your hair like gold  
And that smile so bright _

Luna was completely baffled. She knew it was her brother, she could easily see through the disguise. Even if she couldn't recognise him, she recognised the tune her brother wrote for Tabby. But what shocked her was he was doing the tune to her song. HOW?! How did he get access to her song?

Luna had an idea who was behind this. Luna turned to Tabby, "How does he have the song?!" she asked through clenched teeth.

 **(Lincoln)  
** _We rock with our friends  
Singing straight from the heart  
But there were things I kept hidden  
For fear of drifting apart_

 _But I'll no longer listen  
To my own self-doubt  
So I'm taking a stand  
And letting it all out _

Tabby didn't answer. Luna turned and started marching towards the stage. She had to stop this. Tabby grabbed onto Luna's skirt, her feet dragging across the ground as Luna pushed forward.

"Luna stop!"

 **(Lincoln)  
** _So, When I put my heart on display  
I hope that I convey  
What you make me feel inside_

 _And I swear it's true  
What I feel inside for you  
I swear upon my pride_

"This is amazing."

Luna froze. Right next to her Sam was at their table, looking completely captivated by the song.

 **(Lincoln)**  
 _When we locked eyes  
You made my heart soar  
I was confused  
But I couldn't ignore  
The feelings inside  
That I want to explore_

 _To me you mean something more_

Luna was in awe. Sam was getting into a song, that SHE wrote. She felt herself bubble with delight.

 **(Lincoln)  
** _I stayed so quiet  
Left my feeling suppressed  
But the more I was with you  
The tighter my chest_

 _I can bear it no longer  
So I let everything out  
I can't be a slave  
To my own self-doubt_

Luna's heart sank at the sound of her own words from someone else. She wrote those parts to talk about how hard it was for her to finally say it, and here she was, listening to her little brother sing it for her. All because she was too afraid.

 **(Lincoln)  
** _When we locked eyes  
You made my heart soar  
I was confused  
But I couldn't ignore  
The feelings inside  
That I want to explore_

 _To me you mean something more_

While Lincoln did a bit of a piano solo, Luna stood there, feeling alone in the room. She was a coward. Lincoln had only just learnt to play the piano and he was not only preforming in front of his girlfriend, but people in a restaurant he didn't know. Luna was standing here next to the girl she liked, while someone else sung the song she wrote for her.

If Lincoln wasn't afraid to play the piano for the first in front of his girlfriend, then Luna wasn't going to be afraid either. Luna walked over and climbed on the stage. She stepped next to her brother. Lincoln looked up as Luna reached over his shoulder and took the microphone.

"Keep playing," she whispered. Luna turned and faced Sam, looking at her eye to eye.

 **(Luna)  
** _Sooooo  
When I put my heart on display  
I hope that I convey  
What you make me feel insiiiide_

 _And I swear it's true  
What I feel inside for you  
I swear upon my priiiiide_

The people in the restaurant started clapping, but that didn't matter to Luna right now. Her entire attention was on Sam.

 **(Luna)  
** _When we locked eyes  
You made my heart soar  
I was confused  
But I couldn't ignore  
The feelings inside  
That I want to explooooooooorrrrrrrrrrreeee_

Luna stepped next to her brother and placed the mic in between them. Lincoln looked up at his big sister and flashed her a smile.

 **(Lincoln and Luna)  
** _To me you mean something mooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee_

The whole restaurant stood up and clapped. Luna wrapped an arm around her brother and whispered. "Thank you."

Lincoln hugged her back and said, "It still isn't over yet."

Luna knew her brother was right. She looked down at Sam, she was standing there with a hand over her chest, a stunned look in her eyes. Luna walked off the stage and took one of Sam's hands.

"Can we talk for a moment."

Sam's cheeks turned a shade of pink. A warm smile broke out on her face. "Lead the way."

As Luna and Sam left together, Lincoln walked next to Tabby, who was also in a bit of a trance. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked, smiling at the look on his girlfriend's face.

Tabby nodded. "Do you think Luna's going to be ok?"

"Luna will be just fine," Lincoln reassured.

Tabby took hold of one of Lincoln's hands. "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Lincoln blushed. "I've been taking lessons from Luna. That was my original plan for today, to play for you. That tune was written for you. It was my Christmas gift, so we could rock together."

Tabby felt her heart expand in her chest. Lincoln had learnt to play just for her?

Lincoln averted his eyes from Tabby. "Not exactly how I wanted to show you," he said through a nervous laugh. He glanced back, "What did you think?"

Instead of answering him with words, Tabby threw her arms around Lincoln and planted a kiss on his lips. Lincoln was so caught off guard, they ended up tumbling to the floor of the restaurant. Their lips never parted though.

When Tabby finally removed her lips from Lincoln's, she looked in his eye's and said the three words that nearly made Lincoln's heart burst out of his chest.

"I love you."

Lincoln's face was bright red as he looked up into her eye's.

"Pardon me."

The two looked up as a man in a stared down at him.

"That was a wonderful performance, but I'd prefer you didn't do as much PDA in the middle of my restaurant."

That's when they noticed everybody was looking at them. Tabby was almost as red as Lincoln. The two stood up and scurried out the restaurant.

"You still have a bill to pay sir," the owner called out before they could walk out the door. Lincoln paid quickly and the two left the restaurant.

There was an awkward silence at they stood outside. Lincoln took hold of Tabby's hand. "Let's go to my place so I can get changed out of this getup."

Tabby nodded and walked hand and hand with her boyfriend to his house.

* * *

 _December 25_ _th_ _Christmas Day 1:30pm_

Luna jumped off the couch when she heard a knock. When she opened it, a tinge of pink crept on her face as she saw her girlfriend as of 24 hours ago, in a blue dress.

"Good to see you Sam," she said, reaching over and gave her a hug.

Sam hugged her back. "Good to see you."

When Luna pulled away, she looked down at the other person at the door. Tabby was looking at her feet, feeling embarrassed by what she was wearing. She was dressed in a black dress with purple stripes, her mother bought it for her birthday this year. This was the first time she'd worn it. Luna crouched down to face her.

"You look great Tabby."

"I don't see why I have to do this," Tabby grumbled. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You did tell Lincoln who my crush was," Luna whispered back.

"But you were able to confess. I don't see why you're doing this to us."

"This isn't revenge or anything like that Tabby," Luna said, "I just want some photos of you and my little brother as a couple. That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"That's not the way you made it sound when you asked for this," Tabby was starting to see why Lincoln said each of his sister had a sadistic side. When Luna came to Lincoln's room yesterday and made this request, there was something about the aura around Luna that told both of them they couldn't refuse.

"Luna is that your friend?" her father asked.

"Yep," Luna stepped aside to let them in. "You all know Lincoln's girlfriend Tabby and my friend Sam."

Lynn Sr. and Rita went over to shake Sam's hand. "It's good to see you again," Rita said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Loud."

"OMG girls, look at Tabby!" Lori yelled. The girls gathered around her.

"You totes look adorable." Leni said, placing her hands-on Tabby's shoulder. Tabby pressed her lip into a firm line.

"Don't get grumpy and hold your breath," Luan elbowed Tabby's arm. "We don't want you to get a _purple face_ as well."

"Where is Lincoln?" Lynn said, going up the stairs to get him. A few minutes later, Lynn came down the stairs, carrying Lincoln over her shoulder. Lynn dumped Lincoln in front of his girlfriend. When he picked himself up, Tabby's heart accelerated when she was what Lincoln was wearing.

Lincoln was in a blue suit, his hair slick back. She wasn't all for the clean look, but she couldn't deny her boyfriend looked cute in the getup.

"Good to see you Tabby," Lincoln said, rubbing his arm. "Sorry about this."

Tabby swallowed. "Don't worry about it. Good to see you to."

"Ok dudes, let's get started." Luna said. She picked up Lily and handed her to Lincoln. "Now scoot together so we can get some pictures."

Lincoln and Tabby moved closer together. The 9 sisters started taking some photos.

"Lean into his shoulder."

"Ok, look into each other's eyes."

"Tabby, you hold Lily this time."

Lincoln eventually got fed up. "Haven't you gotten enough yet?"

"Just one more," Luna said with a grin. "We need one of you kissing Tabby."

"What?!" Lincoln yelled. "No way!"

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" the sisters chanted, a fire burning in their eyes.

Tabby nudged Lincoln's arm. "Let's just get this over with Lincoln," she mumbled, Lincoln noticing the pink that dusted her cheeks.

"B-B-But I," Lincoln stammered, his own face going red. Lily decided to take action. She grabbed Lincoln by the tie and yanked, sending his head forward towards Tabby. His lips ended up pressed against Tabby's cheek. A mad blush overcame them, they glanced down at Lily, who was giggling.

"That's perfect! Stay just like that!" Lori squealed in delight, the sisters taking pictures like mad.

Sam glanced over at Luna, frowning. She was ok with a bit of teasing, but Lincoln and Tabby looked like they'd die of embarrassment any minute now. Luna needed a taste of her own medicine.

"Hey Luna."

"What's up?" Luna asked, looking away from her phone. Sam smiled and cupped Luna's cheeks with her palms. Luna blushed and before she could say anything, Sam moved in and planted a kiss on Luna's lips.

"Oh my god!" Lori said. The other sisters looked at Luna and Sam. After getting over the initial surprise, the sisters started taking pictures of the two girls.

Lincoln and Tabby were glad the attention wasn't on them anymore. Lincoln placed Lily down on the ground. He then took hold of Tabby's hand and asked, "Do you need to go home soon?"

Tabby closed her grip around Lincoln's hand, "I need to be back for dinner, that's at least 4 hours away."

"Want to look at some of the presents I got? They're in my room."

She gave a nod and the two went upstairs, leaving Luna to be bombarded by Lincoln's love obsessed sisters for once.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There is my LunaxSam fanfiction. I have considered writing another chapter where the two couples go on a double date. I haven't started it yet so I'm not sure. I'm going to be busy for the next couple of weeks so I won't be able to start it until probably the new year. If you want me to do that, make sure to leave a fav and a review to let me know you like it and you want to see more. Thanks for reading. Have a great Christmas and New Years.**


	3. Tabby's First Gig

**Description for Chapter 3:** Tabby is going to preform her first paid gig at the Good Friday Easter Fair. She hasn't had much time to spend with Lincoln because she wants the performance to be perfect. She'll be preforming an original song about her biggest inspiration and supporter.

 **Authors Note:** In the authors note for the last chapter I said I might write a follow up where Lincoln & Tabby and Luna & Sam go on a double date. Well after I wrote the song for this chapter, which is what I always do first, I tried and tired to write a story about that, but nothing was coming to me. Then I looked at the song I wrote and realised, it didn't suit a story about a double date.

So I decided to write a story about Tabby's first paid gig. I also decided to make it an Easter special. So, after 4 months of waiting, here is a third chapter in my LincolnxTabby series.

 **Just want to remind people that this fanfiction takes place a year into the fuure of the Loud House. So Lincoln is 12 in this fanfiction. Also, Lori has moved to the big city to go to College at this point, but she is back for Easter.**

 **One more reminder, There is an original song that I wrote in this fanfiction. Hopefully you'll enjoy it but if you feel the need to critique it, I understand.**

 **Edit 20th of May:** Edited this a bit and changed a few things.

* * *

Lincoln opened his phone and went into his text messages. He clicked on Tabby's name and stared at the last text message she sent him. Earlier he'd asked Tabby, his girlfriend, if she wanted to hang out. She responded a minute later.

"Sorry, I have something to do. We can meet sometime later... XX"

Normally that wouldn't have bothered him. He wasn't like his oldest sister Lori who wanted to talk to her boyfriend Bobby at least once a day, Lincoln understood that sometimes Tabby needed space. But he had text her 6 times in the last 10 days to hang out and every time she has sent the exact same text.

It was driving him insane because the more time went on, the more he felt he'd done something wrong. He racked his brain the last 3 days and he couldn't think of anything.

It also bothered him because he was planning on inviting her to the Good Friday Fair in less than a week so they could watch Luna and Sam's performance together and go on some rides together. But he didn't even know if she would be free to even hang out with on those days, that's how bad their communication had been lately.

If she was mad, he wished she'd tell him what he did so he could make it up to her. He didn't want to pry into anything that wasn't his business, but he needed to at least know if she was mad at him. And he did know someone who might have the answers.

He hopped off his bed and walked over to the room that hosted his musical and his comedic siblings. He knocked on the door and when he got no response, he opened it. To his surprise he wasn't greeted by loud sounds of rock and roll or a pie to the face, there was no one in there.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?"

Lincoln looked up and saw his eldest sister staring at him.

"Hey Lori," he said, his voice coming out more monotone then he wanted. "Do you know where Luna is?"

Lori raised an eyebrow, noticing the rather disinterested look on her younger brothers face. "I think she's in the garage with Sam."

"Thanks." Lincoln said walking down the stairs.

"Lincoln, wait." Lincoln looked up at his oldest sister. "If there is something bothering you, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Lincoln gave her a small smile. "I know and thanks, I just need to talk to Luna about something." He walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Lori wondered what was bothering her brother and why he wanted to talk to Luna. That's when she started to put the pieces together.

"Girls!"

* * *

Sam strummed her final cord as Luna smashed the symbols.

"That was awesome." Luna yelled.

"Totally," Sam agreed. "We are so going to rock the Good Friday Fair."

Luna got up and wrapped her arms around Sam, causing the blondes cheeks to dust pink. "It's not hard to rock at my best when I have my inspiration right here."

"Right back at you," Sam replied. They leaned in closer.

"Luna, I need to tal-Oh god! Sorry!" Lincoln shielded his eyes from the sight.

The two girls froze and looked at the 12-year-old, they could see a blush on his face. Luna removed herself from Sam. "What's the big idea Lincoln?"

"Hey. To be fair, the garage door is wide open." he said looking at the two girls again, irritation all over his face. "I needed to ask you something about Tabby, but if now's a bad time-"

"What about Tabby?" Sam asked.

Lincoln looked up and saw they were giving him their full attention. He rubbed his arm nervously, wondering how to bring up the topic. "Well-"

"Lincoln, is there something wrong?" Luna asked, her irritation at her brother walking in on her and Sam gone.

Lincoln looked at Sam. He really didn't want to have this conversation in front of someone else, but Sam was also friends with Tabby and might know something Luna didn't.

"Can we close the garage door? The walls have ears, if you know what I mean."

Luna knew exactly what he meant. She nodded, Lincoln walked into the garage and Luna pressed the button for the door to closed. Luna and Sam sat on one of the speakers.

"So little bro, what's up?"

Lincoln took a deep breath before he replied, "Has anything been bothering Tabby lately?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know." Lincoln rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

"Lincoln, why don't you explain what you think is going on?" Sam suggested.

Lincoln nodded. He explained how the last 10 days he has tried contacting her to hang out and how she has turned him down with the same message.

"I just don't know what's going on. She hasn't messaged me for dating, conversation or to even tell me what kind of Easter Egg she'd like." Lincoln ran a hand through his hair. "This could all be in my head. Can either of you tell me if anything's been bothering her lately? Has something happened that's got her down?"

Luna shrugged. "Sorry dude, but I haven't heard anything from her in a while either." Luna looked at her girlfriend. "You babysat her last week. Was there anything off?"

Sam frowned. "Now that you mention it, she spent most of the time in her room. I heard the sound of a guitar playing every now and then and she came out to eat, but she kept to herself." Sam ran a hand through her hair. "I past her room every now and then. She did sound frustrated about something."

Lincoln swallowed. So, it did sound like something was bothering her. "Do you think I did something?"

Luna shook her head. "I doubt it dude." She tried to sound as reassuring as she could. Lincoln was still unconvinced.

"Y-you don't think she… wants to break up, do you?"

"No!"

The sound of multiple people yelling made all three people in the garage jump. Lincoln sighed and opened the garage. Outside the door, his other 9 sisters were all standing out there with concern looks on their faces.

"Guys," Lincoln groaned. Suddenly, Lincoln found himself surrounded by 9 girls.

"You literally can't break up!" Lori yelled. "I didn't come back for Easter break just to see my little brother's relationship fall to pieces."

"Yeah, and it would totes ruin the whole Holiday."

"Not to mention we need more photos for the scrap book."

"And more video footage of you two for our Valentines special next year."

"Wait, what?!" Lincoln yelled. "Scrap book? Videos? Valentines special?!"

"Not important." Lori said. "We need to sort out how you can win her back. Show up at her house right now with 10 dozen roses."

"You should totes dress up as her favourite singer and surprise her. I'll do your hair in any style you want."

"Tell her that ignoring you is _no laughing matter_ and you want to take her on a date that will bring the _rock and roll_ back into your relationship."

"Pin her down and tell her how you feel. Don't take no for an answer. Love is war!"

"Do something romantic, like showing her matching gravestones."

"Wrestle an alligator and bring it to her to show how her love can make you do anything."

"No, show up in a two-piece suit and take her for dinner! I got the perfect one."

"That formula for attracting girls you asked about all those months ago is ready. I will get it immediately."

"Is Wabby mad at you?"

Lincoln's heart sank when he heard his almost three year old sister say that. Lily really got a long with Tabby.

The sound of symbols crashing against each other stopped everyone from talking. Everyone looked back at Luna.

"Enough guys!" Luna walked past her other sisters and got on one knee to face Lincoln. "Here's what you'll do, wait 3 more days. If she doesn't contact you, tell me or Sam and one of us will go ask her if something is up. If it's something personal, we won't tell you but if it is about you, you'll be the first to know. That sound good to you?"

Lincoln nodded. "Thanks Luna." He walked out of the garage and went back into the house.

Lori turned to face Luna. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, it would suck If the-"

"Stop it." Luna said, facing her sisters. "I don't have any idea what's going on either. But I know Tabby and if Lincoln did something wrong, he'd be the first to know. For now, we should leave it."

"But-"

"No dudes, I mean it."

The sisters looked amongst each other and sighed. "Ok, if you're sure. We will wait 3 days before we do anything. But only that long."

Luna smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything less."

The other girls left the garage. Sam chuckled. "So, you will leave it for 3 days, then all of you are going to meddle? Doesn't seem like you're holding back that much before you get involved in your brother's relationship."

Luna looked at Sam and smiled. "Trust me, it's taking everything we have not to find out what's wrong right now."

Sam walked over to her girlfriend, snaking her arms around her shoulders. "I suppose that isn't a bad thing." Her left hand travelled to Luna's hips. "If Lincoln and Tabby hadn't interfered when they did, we wouldn't be together now."

Luna smiled. "And I couldn't do this to you right now." Luna leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. The blonde smiled, pulling Luna in closer.

* * *

-The Next Day-

When the door knocked three times, no one in the Loud House bothered looking up.

"Get that, will you Lincoln?" Lori yelled from the kitchen.

Lincoln sighed and got off the couch. Whoever it was, it must be someone that had been here enough to know not to ring the doorbell. He opened door and froze. As if the gods heard his concerns yesterday, right before him was his girlfriend looking at him with a smile.

"T-Tabby."

She gave him a smile. "Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln was about to say something but stopped when the rumbling of footsteps rang throughout the house. His sisters were all around him, watching intensely.

"I see the family is as lively as ever." She joked.

Lincoln chuckled nervously, forcing a smile. He was happy to see her, but his mind was still thinking about why this took so long. "Do you want to go to my room?" he said quickly.

Tabby shook her head. "I was actually here to talk to Luna."

Luna blinked and stepped forward. "Sure dudette, what's up?"

"Actually, could we talk in private?"

Luna looked at Lincoln, then Tabby. "Follow me upstairs."

Tabby nodded and began walking past the other Louds.

"Wait!" Lincoln yelled just as she walked past him. "Everything is ok? Nothing is bothering you, is it?" He felt a lump in his throat after blurting that out. He wished he could've brought it up better, but he had to get the question out.

Tabby looked at him for a moment. Then, to his surprised, she reached out and gave him a hug. Lincoln stood there frozen, unsure whether to return the hug or not.

"Sorry if I concerned you," She rubbed her hand soothingly on his back. Tabby let go of Lincoln and looked him in the eye. "I've had some stuff on my mind. I'll let you know soon enough, but right now I need to talk to Luna, ok?"

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. He smiled and said, "Just as long as everything is good."

Tabby's smiled and gave him a light punch on the arm. "If there was you'd be the first to know, Red Hot Lincoln." Tabby then followed Luna up the stairs to her room.

When they made it upstairs and closed the door to Luna's room, the other sisters couldn't keep it contained anymore. They all let out a big "Kyaa!" in joy.

"Stop it guys." Lincoln wanted to sound annoyed, but he had a smile on his face. He was relieved that Tabby didn't seem to be upset with anything he did. Still, that did leave the unanswered question of what has been up with her.

* * *

-Later-

Luna looked at the two pieces of paper Tabby handed her; her eyes grew with amazement. "So, the reason you have been distant is because of this?" She asked, handing back the pieces of paper.

Tabby nodded, putting the papers in her pocket. "What do you think?"

Luna's face broke into the biggest smile it had in years. She knelt down and engulfed Tabby in a hug. "That's amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Can't breathe," Tabby wheezed out. Luna removed her hands from Tabby. She took a couple of deep breaths. "So, you don't think it needs any work?"

Luna shook her head. "It's perfect. I wish you told me about this opportunity sooner. I would've helped."

"You had enough on your mind." Tabby let out a sigh. She was happy Luna approved, but she still felt nerves.

Luna got on one knee to face Tabby. "Don't be scared. This is going to be a special day for you."

Tabby looked up at her older friend. "I've put in a lot of work and I still need to put in more. I can't shake the nervousness, you know?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Luna smiled. "Lincoln is going to be so shocked."

Tabby's eyes grew. "Luna, you can't tell him-"

Luna ignored her, running straight for the door. "Lincoln, come here now!"

"What are you doing?!" Tabby hissed.

"What's up Luna?" Tabby saw Lincoln standing at the door. She felt her heart accelerate. "Tabby?" Lincoln said, stepping in front of her face. "What's up?"

"I…. I-"

"Check it little bro." Luna said, stepping next to them. "Tabby is going to perform at her first paid gig at the Easter county fair on Friday."

"LUNA!" Tabby yelled.

"The same one you and Sam are preforming at?" Luna nodded. "Wow, when did you find out?"

Tabby blushed and darted her gaze away from Lincoln. "Less than two weeks ago. I applied a while ago and about 12 days ago. I was really surprised when I got an acceptance letter."

"That's great!" Lincoln put both his hands-on Tabby's shoulder. Tabby looked her boyfriend in the eye. "No wonder you have had so much on your mind. Great job, your hard work is paying off." He gave her a hug. "Should we do something to celebrate?"

Luna pushed the two apart and took hold of Tabby's hand. "Sorry dude, she can't. Right now, she needs to go with me to Sam's. We're going to be practicing all the time until the big day."

"What?" Tabby looked at Luna, confused.

Lincoln frowned. He was annoyed, but he understood Tabby probably wanted to practice. "I guess that makes sense."

"Don't be sad bro." Luna reassured. "This is a big moment for her. You are going to be there at the county fair this Friday, right?"

Lincoln smiled. "I was going to be there anyway to support you. But now, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tabby's face turned completely red.

"Well we better get going." Luna said as she dragged Tabby out of her room and out the house.

Halfway down the block, Tabby snapped out of it and pulled her hand out of Luna's. "Hold on a minute Luna. I don't-"

Luna looked back at her friend. "Don't worry, we will make sure you're ready."

"But you and Sam have so much to do. I didn't come to beg for your help."

"I know Tabby," Luna said, turning to fully face her. "Trust me."

Tabby looked at Luna's and felt reassured by the warm look in her eyes.

"Ok."

* * *

-4 days later-

"That's so Bright."

Tabby hit the final cord. She took a couple of deep breaths in.

"That was our best practice yet." Luna said, getting off the drums and walking next to Tabby. "I'm sure you're ready for tomorrow. Don't you agree Sam?"

Sam removed her base guitar and knelt down to Tabby's other side. "It's perfect."

"No." Tabby chucked her guitar on the floor. "It's still not right! I'm not ready." She sat on the floor. "I can't do this."

"Tabby." Luna crouched down, making her younger friend look at her. "You're ready. This is your moment, don't talk yourself out of this."

"You're just saying that." Tabby groaned out. "Because I am dating your brother. You know I'm not ready."

Luna frowned. "Tabby, remember when you told me to just preform my song for Sam like it's any other gig I've done." Tabby didn't look at Luna, but she nodded. "I said to you it wasn't just anyone, it was Sam and I wanted it to be perfect. If it wasn't for what Lincoln did, I might have never done that. Just like how you guys didn't let me make that mistake, I won't let you back out of this now. You're ready."

Tabby still refused to look at Luna. Luna looked at Sam who gave her girlfriend a smile and knelt down to Tabby's level.

"Tabs, look at me." The young girl did what Sam asked. "If you won't listen to Luna, listen to me. You are ready. Tomorrow is going to be the biggest day of your life for you. Don't over think this. Everything is going to be perfect."

Tabby's face softened. She wrapped her arms around her two friends. "Thanks girls. For everything."

The two smiled and wrapped their arms around her. Both felt a wetness on their shoulders.

"Are you crying?" Luna asked.

Tabby shook her head. "I'm just lucky to have two friends like you."

The girls smiled and removed themselves from each other. "What do you say we do one more practice before tomorrow?"

Tabby rubbed her eyes with her sleeves. "Let's do it."

Everyone got into their positions and were ready to play when there was a knock-on Tabby's door. Her mother opened the door.

"Hey Tabatha, my little purple streak Rockstar, your boyfriend is here to take Luna home," said her mother.

"What?!" Lincoln then stepped from around the corner, waving to them. "Lincoln! Why are you here?!"

"Mum sent Lori to bring Luna home because she wasn't responding to her text messages." Lincoln explained. "Since they knew you were at Tabby's, I came along because I was the only one that knew your address."

"Dude, we need to practice!" Luna growled. "Go wait in the van. I will be there as soon as possible."

"Luna's, mom said, and I quote, 'If she doesn't get home as soon as possible, she can forget about her performance tomorrow'."

Luna's jaw dropped. "She can't dude! This is my first on stage performance with Sam as a couple. And Tabby needs my help."

"I know, but mom seems serious." Lincoln said. "She also said, 'you can forget about any Easter chocolate as well'."

Luna grumbled in frustration. She stood up and looked at her girlfriend. "Sam, help Tabby as long as you need to."

Sam gave a salute. Luna grabbed her drumsticks and walked out the door.

"See you girls at the show tom-" Lincoln stopped when he noticed the tear marks on Tabby's cheeks. "Have you been crying?"

Tabby shook her head, looking away. "I'm fine."

Lincoln looked at her for a moment, unsure if she was being honest. He walked over and took hold of her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow." Tabby looked into his eyes. "I'll be there, cheering for you all the way."

Tabby smiled. "Thanks Lincoln." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Lincoln smirked. "No problem, Purple streak Rockstar." Tabby turned completely red at her boyfriend using her mother's nickname for her. Lincoln laughed at the reaction before walking out of his girlfriend's room to follow his sister.

"That was so adorable." Sam sighed out.

Tabby shook her head and closed the door. She looked at Sam with a glare. "Not a word to Luna."

Sam grinned. "I promise." Sam got back into position, Tabby not noticing Sam's fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

-Good Friday Fair-

"To me you mean something more."

Luna sung out the last line of that song, looking into her girlfriends' eyes. Everyone in their seats stood up to give them a standing ovation. The Loud siblings had smiles on their face, this being the first time most of them had heard the song.

"Thank you everyone," Luna said into the microphone. "You may think we're done, but that's not quite true. You see, Sam and I will be helping the next person with their performance." This received another round of claps and cheers. "For this song, I will be on drums and Sam will be on base guitar."

"This is it Lincoln," Lori whispered to her younger brother. "Are you excited."

Lincoln nodded. He then noticed Luan pulling out a camera from her bag. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Luan said with a smirk.

Lincoln's eyes grew. "You didn't plan a prank, did you?"

"No." Luan answered. "Now be quiet."

"However, we need a lead guitarist and singer for this next song. Sam and I will be singing back up for a friend of ours, won't we Sam?"

Sam nodded. "That's right. The lead singer for this song is young, talented and she just happens to be the girlfriend of Luna's brother, Lincoln."

There was a collective "OOOOHHHH," from the crowd. The Loud sibling chuckled when they saw Lincoln blushing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my friend Tabby!"

The crowd clapped. They waited but no one came out. Lincoln stopped clapping, wondering what was going on.

"Tabby, that's your que." Sam said into the mic with a smile. Still nothing.

"Hang on dudes, she must be in the bathroom." Luna joked, standing up. "I'll go get her."

"What's going on?" Leni asked her brother.

"I don't know." Lincoln said, however he had a bad feeling. He got out of his chair and ran to the back of the stage. Unfortunately, a large security guard stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going."

"Let me through." Lincoln said. "I'm Luna's brother and Tabby's boyfriend. I just want to see what's going on with the performance."

"Sure, you are," he said, pushing him back.

"I'm telling the truth." Lincoln growled. "Let me in!"

"Go back to your seat fanboy." He said flatly.

"Tabby, what's wrong?"

Lincoln's eyes widened. That was his sisters voice. He stepped on the security guards' foot as hard as he could, causing him to yelp. Lincoln then ran past the guy and looked for his sister.

He saw Luna in the distance, on her knees. Tabby's was right in front of her, her face buried in her hands. Lincoln ran over to them.

"Tabby!" he called out. Tabby lifted her face up, Lincoln could see tears streaming out of her eyes. He ran over and gave her a hug. "What's wrong?"

Tabby wrapped her arms around him. "I-I can't do this Lincoln." She said into his shoulder. "I'm n-not ready."

"Yes, you are." Luna said. "Don't worry, we've practiced. You'll do great out there."

"No!" Tabby cried out. "I can't…. I…. I can't."

Luna ran a hand through her hair. "Tabby come on. Get over these nerves and get out ther-"

"That's enough Luna!" Lincoln yelled. Luna was taken aback by the anger in his voice. Tabby looked up at her boyfriend, who was giving her a smile.

"Tabby, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." He ran his thumbs over her cheeks to get off the tear stains. "I think no matter what you do out there you'll be amazing, but no one is going to force you out there. You have great talent and you will get another chance."

Tabby stepped back from Lincoln's embrace, her lips still trembling. "Y-You mean that?"

Lincoln put his palm on her cheek. "I mean every word. You are a great singer and one day you'll be ready."

Tabby smiled. In an instant, she swooped forward and gave Lincoln a peak on the lips, catching him by surprise.

"Thank you." She whipped her cheeks with her sleeve and grabbed her guitar. "Let's get out there Luna."

Luna grinned. "Let's rock it!" She looked at Lincoln and said, "Get to your seat. You don't want to miss this."

Lincoln was confused. It looks like Tabby wasn't nervous anymore and that's was all that mattered. He started walking when he ran into a pair of legs. He looked up and saw an angry looking security guard. Lincoln gulped.

* * *

"Look, Lincoln's back." Lori said, pointing to their brother as he approached. The sisters looked and saw Lincoln as he trudged back into his seat. When he sat back in his chair, his sisters, particularly Lori and Lynn who were sitting next to him, noticed a terrible smell.

"Lincoln, why do you reek?" Lynn asked.

"I got thrown into a trash can."

"What?!" Lori yelled. "By who?!"

"It doesn't matter," he grumbled. "Tabby's about to preform, so let's watch."

"So, it's still on!" Luan exclaimed. Lincoln nodded. "Perfect." Luan lifted the camera and pressed record.

Luna walked on stage and got behind the drums. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, my friend Tabby!"

Tabby walked out and waved to the crowd. They clapped when they saw her. Tabby adjusted the microphone.

"Sorry about that, chocolate mixed with county fair food is not a good mix." That earned her a chuckle. "This is a big day for me. Today will be the first performance I will ever do in front of this many people, and I am glad to be spending this day with my friends, Luna and Sam." The two girls gave her a thumbs up.

"So, I wrote a song for the person that is there for me most and without him, I wouldn't be doing this right now. Luna's brother and my boyfriend, Lincoln."

The white-haired boy's pupil's dilated. _"What?"_

"Three, two, one!" Tabby began strumming her guitar, followed by Luna playing the drums and Sam playing the base.

 _ **(Luna and Sam)**_ _Hey baby hey  
_ _ **(Tabby)**_ _Your love is in my brain  
_ _ **(Luna and Sam)**_ _But don't worry baby  
_ _ **(Tabby)**_ _I'm not gonna complain._

 _ **(Tabby)**_ _The time we've been together  
Has meant so much to me  
You're always kind and tender  
You make my heart feel free_ _ **  
**_

Tabby looked down at Lincoln and gave him a smile. Lincoln was stunned. For her first big gig, Tabby was singing a song, about him, about how much he meant to her.

 _ **(Luna and Sam)**_ _She doesn't need a man to treat her right  
Nor to stand up for her in a fight  
She never needed a white-haired knight  
But with you she sees a future in sight_

Lincoln's face went red when he heard the lyric, "White Haired Knight". He felt flattered, embarrassed and proud all at the same time.

 _ **(Luna and Sam)**_ _Every chance baby  
_ _ **(Tabby)**_ _I want to be with you  
_ _ **(Luna and Sam)**_ _Cause everyday baby  
_ _ **(Tabby)**_ _I learn something new_

 _ **(Tabby)**_ _Like what a good friend you can be  
Or what a kind sibling you are  
But the best thing you've shown me  
As a boyfriend you're a star_

 _ **(Luna and Sam)**_ _She doesn't need a man to treat her right  
Nor to stand up for her in a fight  
She never needed a white-haired knight  
But with you she sees a future in sight _

Lori wrapped her arm around her younger brother, ignoring his smell. "Isn't this so sweet?"

Lincoln didn't say anything. His eyes were glued to the stage.

 _ **(Sam)**_ _I know it might be fast  
When she say that she loves you_

 _ **(Luna)**_ _But let us reassure  
That those two words are true_

 _ **(Tabby)**_ _Oh  
I don't need a man to treat me right  
Or to stand up for me in a fight  
I never needed a white-haired knight  
But together we have a future in sight_

 _ **(Tabby, Luna and Sam)**_ _So come and stand at my side  
As we face our future  
That's so bright_

As the song reached its final notes, the whole crowd stood up and cheered.

"Thank you! I hope you all enjoy the county fair," Tabby said as the curtains dawned on them.

The sisters all looked at Lincoln. His face was red all over. Lori smiled and took hold of her brother's hand.

"Let's all go backstage and congratulate them."

"Wait I-" Lori ignored her brothers protest and she dragged him backstage. The rest of the sisters followed them.

"Can I help you?" Said the same security guard Lincoln bumped into earlier.

"We're Luna's siblings and we just have to congratulate them on their performance."

The security guard looked down at Lincoln. A big smile spread across his face. "Go right ahead, don't cause any trouble."

"We won't." Lori said as they walked past him.

"Your girlfriend has talent, 'White haired knight'." The security guard yelled as they walked past. Lincoln was almost completely red at this point.

"Hey dudes, over here!" The girls looked up and saw Luna, Sam and Tabby near some stage equipment.

"You girls were literally amazing! Your best performance yet Luna." Lori said with a smile.

"Yeah, you were so one with the music that I couldn't tell the difference between you and your guitar. Hahaha, get it?" Luan joked. "But seriously, that was amazing."

"And Sam, that base was so smooth I felt it through my veins." Lynn said with a smile.

"Indeed." Lucy agreed. "It was enough that I could feel the beating of my heart."

Lily stepped towards Tabby. "Wabby, you were wesome."

Tabby crouched down and rubbed Lily's head. "Thank little Lily."

"Yeah, you were the real star out there. Wasn't she Linky?" Lola said, elbowing her brother.

Lincoln didn't say anything, he just looked down at his feet. Tabby looked at her boyfriend.

"What did you think Lincoln?" she felt a not in her heart as she asked that.

"It was… I…" Lincoln continued to look at his feet, unable to answer. Tabby could feel her nerves tensing as he didn't answer, which the other girls noticed.

"Lincoln!" Lori said, shoving Lincoln in front of Tabby. "Tell her what you thought of her song!"

Lincoln looked back at his sisters, they were all giving him a glare. He felt someone pulling on his pants. He looked down at Lily, who gave him a stern look. He took a breath and looked Tabby in the eye. Tabby then got a good look at the colour of his face. He looked like a full-blown tomato now. "It was great! I loved…. It was…. It was great and…."

Tabby understood what Lincoln was trying to say as he saw his red face stuttering in front of her. She moved forward and gave him a kiss. In an instant, she pulled back.

"Why do you stink?!" she asked.

"Incky got thrown into a trash can," Lily answered. Tabby raised an eyebrow at Lincoln.

"I'll explain later," he said.

Tabby smiled, ignoring the smell and grabbing his hand. "How about we go get you a snow cone to cool you off?"

Lincoln nodded and the two twelve year olds left, leaving the ten sisters and Sam to watch them with a smile.

* * *

"You all good now?" Tabby asked with a smile.

Lincoln nodded as he finished his third snow cone. "So, when did you write that song for me?"

"After I got confirmed for the performance." Tabby leaned back on the bench. "You have been there for me, and you have always believed in me. I wanted to sing an original song telling you how much I appreciate you."

Lincoln looked at Tabby and took a deep breath. "Tabby." She looked at him. "This may not be as extravagant as what you just did, but… I…." he placed one hand on top of hers. "I love you. I mean it."

Tabby's face dusted pink. She gripped his hand. "Right back at you. Now, let's go find a place to wash off that awful smell and then go on some rides. We're at a fair on a Friday after all."

Lincoln hopped off the bench. "Lead the way."

The two of them didn't notice the flashing of cameras behind them. "Perfect," Lori said, showing her sisters and Sam. "This will be perfect for the scrap book. I can't wait to show my friends in the city."

"And this video of Tabby's performance will make a fine addition to my videography." Luan said with a smile.

"Well done sis," Luna said, wrapping her arm around her roommate. "I knew I could rely on you."

"So, did you know the whole time what was going to happen Luan?" Lana asked.

Luan nodded. "Luna told me a couple days ago and made me promise not to tell."

"That's bogus dude," Lynn grumbled. "How come the rest of us couldn't know?"

"Because I didn't want any gossip to get around." Luna said matter of faculty. "If you all knew the surprise would have gotten out."

"Well why did you trust Luna so much?" Lola asked.

Luan smiled. "Oh nothing, Luna just reminded me how much of a smile it would bring to my face when I saw Lincoln's reaction after the song."

Luan then showed them the clip on the camera where after Tabby finished and Luan panned the camera over to Lincoln. The look on their brothers blushing face was like he'd just been confessed to for the first time by the girl of his dreams. The sisters squeal at the sight.

"Most adorable thing ever." Lori yelled.

Sam chuckled. "You all really enjoy getting involved in each other's relationships, don't you?"

They looked at Sam and smiled. "Maybe a little," Lori said. "But when it comes to Lincoln's relationships, we'll always be there, whether it's to help or just watch."

It became clear to Sam that she wasn't going to get much privacy in her own relationship with Luna.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I might still write that story about the two couples going on a double date, if I can think of a way to go about it. It may be hard because I have started a new job a month and a half ago, so I don't have as much free time. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy your Easter.**


	4. Double Date

**Description for Chapter 4:** For a long time, Luna has been trying to convince Lincoln and Tabby to go on a Double Date with her and Sam. But the two teenagers always say no. After Sam gets some dirt on Lincoln, her girlfriends dream finally comes true.

 **Author's Note:** I finally got that Double Date story posted. I actually originally planned to upload this on September the 1st to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of me writing this fanfiction. But things got in the way. First, the original song I wrote for this chapter I grew to dislike, so I wrote a completely new song. Then I wrote the story, because I always write the song first. But work really took a lot of my free time, so I didn't get as much time as I wanted to write this.

But I got it done, so I hope you enjoy.

I was also working on something at the same time. I wrote a poem on Pokémon and recorded myself reading it. My friend finished editing it, so I uploaded it on my YouTube channel recently. If you want to check it out, my YouTube name is the same name I use on this website.

 **Just a reminder, the kids are older in this fanfiction. Lincoln and Tabby at this point are 13 for example. Lori has moved to the Big City to go to College.  
**

 **There is also an original song in this fanfiction. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, but if you feel the need to critique it, I understand.**

* * *

Luna Loud looked at her instruments, thinking hard about the one she wanted before she grabbed her acoustic guitar. The brunette then stood up and looked her girlfriend in the eyes, "you got your paper?"

Sam smiled at her brunette girlfriend, rising from her bed so they were eye to eye. She raised the piece of paper in question, Luna smiled and lifting up the instrument.

"Let's get in there and not take no for an answer," Sam encouraged.

Luna nodded, a fire burning in her eyes. The two stepped out of the locker room and walked to the end of the hallway. They stopped in front of the door of what was the former linen closet, Luna taking a breath. She whispered to herself that she could do this and opened the door.

Both girls stepped inside, but before they could speak, they were left speechless as to what they saw. Luna's brother, Lincoln Loud, was laying on his back, his arms stretched up reading a comic book. The only odd thing about that was he was fully dressed.

What made them stop and stare was seeing Luna and Sam's friend, and Lincoln's girlfriend, Tabby, laying on top of Lincoln. Her head rested on his chest as she was looking up, reading the same comic book as Lincoln. The sight was so adorable that Luna couldn't resist urge to scream, "AAAWWW!"

Lincoln looked at who entered his room and frowned. "You could've knocked."

Luna didn't respond as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started taking pictures. "Luna could you stop?" Lincoln grumbled, putting down the comic but made no moves to get up.

"No way little dude." She continued to take pictures. Once she was satisfied, she looked through the photos and whispered, "This will be great for the valentines special."

"What did you say?" her brother asked.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, putting the phone back in her pocket.

Lincoln eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it drop. He looked down at his girlfriend and said, "Mind getting off so I could sit up?"

She spun around on his chest and looked up at him with a mischievous smirk. "I do mind, I'm comfortable here."

Lincoln blushed but smiled at his girlfriend. "I'll make it up to you."

"Better," Tabby said, lifting herself up. Lincoln rose to a sitting position and looked at the two older girls in the room. Luna was biting her lip, trying to hold herself back from squealing right there. Sam had a wide smile on her face.

"So, what do you want?" Lincoln asked, hoping to stop those two romantics from going on about what they just saw.

Sam elbowed Luna slightly, getting her out of fangirl mode and back to reality. "We were wondering if you'd do us a favour." The blonde said.

Lincoln's expression didn't change. "What kind of favour?"

Luna gripped her guitar. "We wrote a song and we we're wondering if you'd listen-"

"No." Lincoln said, laying back down.

Luna frowned. "Don't be bogus dude. All I want-"

"All you want is for me to listen to your song so you can convince Tabby and I to go on a double date with you, correct?" The way his sister reacted showed he was right on the money. "You forget that I was the one who taught you that trick."

Luna was irritated at how her brother saw through her. Still, she was here, so she wasn't going to give up. "Why won't you give it a chance bro?"

"You know why," he said, rolling his body to face her. "The first reason is, if I go on a double date with you, it will get out. Then Lori will want us to go on double dates with her and it will be a snowball effect with the rest of the siblings."

"But-"

"And the second reason," he continued. "I know what you guys are like. You'll just embarrass me. No chance."

Luna felt dejected, but she wanted to at least try one more time to convince him. "Won't you at least listen to the song?"

Normally Lincoln would feel bad seeing one of his sisters looking like that, but this wasn't a regular circumstance.

"Well I'm not the only judge here," he looked at his girlfriend who'd been quietly listening to the conversation up to this point. "Tabby, what do you think?"

Tabby looked at her boyfriend and then at her two older friends. She felt bad about this, but Tabby knew that Lincoln wouldn't be the only one embarrassed if they went on a double date with these two.

"Sorry girls, but as the only British judge in this singing competition, I'll have to be mean and say it's a no from me. But do try and come again next year."

Lincoln let out a chuckle from that. He sat up and snaked his arms around Tabby from behind, embracing her.

Luna stomped out of the room, Sam followed her girlfriend to her room. Luna threw her guitar on the ground and sat down on her comedic sisters' desk. "It's not fair, why can't they just give us a chance?"

Sam smiled and went over to rub the brunettes back. "You can't blame him. I've seen the way you girls react to any romantic interaction your brother has."

"And so what?! That's normal."

"I'm not saying it's not normal," Sam said, trying to calm her down. "It's just from his perspective, if he goes on a date with you guys there, it will probably be nonstop. He's just become a teenager; he doesn't want to deal with that."

Luna knew that Sam was right, but it didn't make her feel better. Sam leaned down and gave Luna a kiss on the cheek.

"What do I have to do to cheer you up?"

Luna looked up at her and mumbled, "You could kiss me one more time."

Sam smiled and gave Luna a quick peek on the lips. Luna blushed as a smile came over her face.

"That's the face I want to see." Sam walked over to the centre of the room. "I know they didn't want to hear our song, but why don't we preform it now? We worked hard on it after all."

Luna smiled and picked up her guitar. "Why not. Plus, I want to hear you sing."

Sam blushed when she heard that. Sam reached into her pocket to grab the sheet with the lyrics, but they weren't there. Sam frowned, she looked around the room, but she couldn't see it on the floor.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked.

"I think I dropped our lyric sheet." Sam went to the door. "It's probably in the hallway, or in your brothers' room. I'll be back."

She opened the door and saw Lincoln and Tabby walking down the stairs.

"You two going somewhere?" Sam asked.

The two looked back at Sam. "Tabby needs to go home."

"So, you're walking her to the door. How gentlemanly of you." Sam said with a smile. She wished she got a photo of their blush before they turned back around and walked down the stairs.

Sam continued to look for the sheet. She couldn't see it on the floor, so it must be in Lincoln's room. For a moment she thought she should ask Lincoln's permission to go in to not be rude. But then she remembered how Lincoln rejected them without listening to their song.

She opened the door and saw it immediately on the floor. She went to pick it up, making sure it was safe in her pocket this time. She was about to leave when she noticed the comic book Lincoln and Tabby were reading. She was slightly curious how Lincoln managed to get Tabby into this stuff.

Sam picked up the comic, intending to read it, but when she did, a sheet of paper fell from between the pages. She panicked for a second, thinking she damaged it. She relaxed though when she looked at the paper and saw it wasn't part of the comic. It was probably something he used for a bookmark.

She picked up the paper and was about to slip it into a random page in the comic, when she noticed there were words written on it. She looked at the paper to read it and gasped.

She continued to read, her face turning into a devilish smile.

* * *

As Lincoln and Tabby reached the door, the inspiring rockstar looked back at Lincoln.

"Do you think we should give them a chance?" Tabby looked as Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "I'm not saying right now, but Luna is your sister and my friend."

Lincoln let out a sigh, running a hand through his white locks. "I don't like rejecting them either, but I'm not ready for that kind of embarrassment just yet."

Tabby punched him in the arm. "Don't worry, you've embarrassed yourself in front of me plenty of times."

"Haha, very funny," Lincoln said, rubbing his arm.

Tabby smiled, before moving in to give him a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Lincoln grinned as he watched his girlfriend leave. When she was out of sight, he closed the door and walked back up the stairs.

He couldn't believe they had been dating for over a year. He was serious when they started this relationship, but he was glad that things were still going strong. And that is why he just wasn't ready to go on a double date. He loved all his sister, but he didn't want Tabby finding out something about him that he'd regret.

When he got up the stairs, he noticed the door to his room was already open. He was sure he'd closed it. He slowly approached, not liking the look of this.

Peaking his head into his own room, he saw Sam sitting on his bed, looking right at him as if she was waiting.

"Lincoln, so good to see you," there was an air of mischievous in her voice that he didn't like. "I want to ask you about something."

Lincoln stepped in and closed the door behind himself. "What is it?" he asked, wanting to tear this Band-Aid off right now.

Sam reached into her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. "I wanted to ask, what is this?" she asked, displaying it right in his face.

As Lincoln read the content, his expression changed into one of dread. He didn't know how she got that, but it wasn't important right now. He reached for the paper, but Sam stood up, lifting it out of his reach.

Lincoln desperately tried to get it, climbing on his desk, jumping on his bed, but Sam kept outmanoeuvring Lincoln until he couldn't do it anymore, collapsing on his mattress out of breath.

"W-what do you want?" he puffed out.

Sam sat next to him. "I think you know what I really, really want."

Lincoln frowned, understanding completely. "If you and Luna get married you should take our last name."

"And why's that?" Sam asked.

Lincoln sat up. "Because you have just as evil of a mind than any girl I know with the name 'Loud'."

Sam smiled. "We're going in three days. Make sure you and Tabby both wear something nice."

When Sam was out of his room, Lincoln muttered under his breath "Dang it."

* * *

-3 days later-

They had arrived at the restaurant, the four of them looked up at the sign. They remembered the last time the four of them were at the Downtown Detroit Diner, it was the time Lincoln and Tabby helped Luna confess her feelings to Sam. This time however, the situation was much less pleasurable for the two 13-year-olds. For the two older girls however, they couldn't be more delighted.

"You two wait here while we go talk to the receptionist about our reservation," Sam said, her girlfriend following her with their hands intertwined.

"I can't believe you agreed to this," Tabby whispered.

"Yeah, me neither," was all Lincoln responded with.

Tabby grinned "one of them have something on you, don't they?"

Lincoln looked his girlfriend in the eye and grumbled, "What do you think?"

Tabby wrapped an arm around Lincoln's shoulders "I think whatever it is, it's going to get out sooner or later, so doing this is pointless."

Lincoln blushed. "Well I'd rather it was later."

"Come on you two love birds," Luna teased. "They're taking us to our table."

The young teenagers followed the two 17-year-olds to their table. Once they were sat down and the waiter left them their menus. Luna looked at her brother and his girlfriend with a wide grin.

Lincoln glanced up and saw the look on Luna's face. "It's just once. Get it over and done with and then you're home," he thought to himself. He picked up the menu and lifted it up high so to not see Luna.

"They do lots of Pizza here," he said, showing Tabby that page. "They even do a half and half option. Do you want to share one and get a bowl of fries with it?"

"Sure," Tabby responded. "I assume you're getting Pepperoni for your half."

"And you'll be getting Peri-Peri Chicken for yours." He said with a smile, which Tabby returned.

The moment was broken when Lincoln heard a clicking noise. He looked up and saw Luna taking pictures. "Luna, please. Can't you control yourself better?" he grumbled, looking off to the side.

"Sorry dude, but you two are the cutest thing ever." She put down her cell phone. "Besides Lincoln, don't act like you haven't always been a romantic. I still remember when you kissed Lucy's Edwin statue with a picture of your classmate Cristina little dude."

Sam covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. "You never told me about that Luna. That sounds so adorable."

Lincoln's head slammed on the table. "We just got here, and the embarrassing stories have already started."

Tabby patted Lincoln's head. "Relax man, that's not so bad. And it's not like I didn't know about that."

Lincoln turned his head to face his girlfriend, his head still resting on the table. "Luna already told you about that, huh?"

"No, you uploaded the clip online yourself, remember? You didn't think that it was only your class that saw it, did you?"

Lincoln blushed. He did remember that. The whole reason he did that was to apologise to all his sisters for all the embarrassing footage he took of them to win a video contest. In the long run it came back to bite him.

Tabby chuckled at the look on her boyfriend's face. "Don't worry, everyone's done something embarrassing in their life."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, like that onesie you still have Tabby."

Tabby froze. Lincoln lifted his head. "What's so embarrassing about that?"

Tabby looked at Sam, daggers in her eyes. "Don't you dare," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's a wolf onesie, and she looks adorable in it."

Lincoln could see Tabby's face turning red. Lincoln also turned red. The thought of his girlfriend in a wolf onesie was too cute to imagine.

"You're right Luna, they truly are the cutest."

Tabby's face morphed into something sinister. "Cute like that tattoo on your lower back?"

Sam looked at Tabby. "You swore you'd never say a thing," saying with a mix of hurt and anger.

Luna looked at her girlfriend. "You never told me about that. When did you even get it?"

"When she was 12. Her Aunt is a tattoo artist, she gave it to her." The grin on Tabby's face grew even wider.

Luna could tell from Sam's face that she didn't want this to get out. She put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, trying to calm her. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It's a boyband logo. Sam has a tattoo of the title of a boyband."

Luna's mouth hung open slightly. She saw Sam looked incredibly embarrassed right now. Luna gave Sam a hug. "Come on, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. I can tell you more stuff about Lincoln."

Lincoln shot her a look. "You know I can tell her some things about you as well."

Luna looked at Lincoln amused. "You got nothing on me dude."

"Really?" Lincoln asked. "Not even about your gig where you wore the leather pants?"

Luna scowled. "You better not."

"I need to hear this story," Tabby said, eagerly waiting for Lincoln to continue.

"Two years ago, Luna decided to wear leather pants at one of her gigs. They were really tight on her, but she decided to wear them anyway."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Don't you dear dude!" Luna yelled.

"She ended with the splits and the pants tore in all directions. Everyone got a sight of what she had on underneath."

Tabby chuckled. "That is hilarious. Tell me there is footage?"

"Luna might have some."

Luna slammed her fist on the table. "Lincoln I swear."

All four of them looked at each other. There was a lot of tension in the air and they stared at each other in silence. The silence broke when Lincoln let out a laugh.

"This is silly," he said, while trying to calm down his laugh. "We've just got here and all we're doing is embarrassing each other. This is a double date, so why don't we just try to have some fun."

The girls looked amongst each other. The tension started to evaporate as they relaxed as well.

"You're right Lincoln," Sam said. "Let's just relax."

Luna glanced at Sam with a smirk. "You're going to have to show me that tattoo sometimes you know."

"Sometime," Sam repeated.

Lincoln looked at Tabby. "Tabby, if you ever come over for a sleepover with Luna, are you going to bring that onesie?"

Tabby looked at Lincoln. "Do you want to see me in it?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes," he answered plainly, causing them both to blush.

"So cute," Luna and Sam grinned.

"Excuse me, would you like to order now?"

They ordered their food and went back to talking when the waitress left.

"So what Boyband is your tattoo of?" Lincoln asked Sam.

"You won't know them," Sam grumbled, "They were a Boyband from Ireland that didn't really make it in the US. That's all I'll say. You can find out the name when I'm ready to show it to you."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "How did you hear of them?"

"They were big in New Zealand. I heard them when I visited my aunty there on a vacation. I said they were the greatest and if she didn't give me a tattoo right there, she didn't love me." Sam explained. "My parents were mad. But they didn't get rid of it. They said I can pay for the removal myself when I'm old enough to legal get a tattoo."

Lincoln didn't know what to say about that. So he asked, "Were they good?"

"I enjoyed them. I discovered some great singers by some of the songs they covered, like Cat Stevens and The Bee Gees. I also enjoyed some of their original songs."

"Do you have any of their albums?" he asked, a little intrigued.

"Maybe somewhere," Sam shrugged. "I'm not really into that style of music now."

"Is that why you didn't want anyone to know?" Luna asked, putting herself in the conversation.

Sam began fiddling with her hair. "It was more I didn't want you to know." She mumbled.

Luna was stunned. "Why?!"

Sam leaned back in her chair. "I thought you'd think it was uncool."

When the brunette heard that, she reached over and gave her girlfriend a hug. "Don't worry about that dude. My older sisters Lori and Leni like Boy's Will Be Boy's, and I'll admit to liking the occasional tune."

Sam put her hand on her chest in mock shock. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets."

The two girls shared a laugh.

Tabby smiled. "You always go on about how cute Lincoln and I are, but you two are pretty cute yourselves Luna."

Luna went a little red at the compliment. "Thanks, but we're nowhere near as cute as you two."

"I have a question for you Lincoln." Sam spoke up.

Lincoln gave Sam his full attention. "What is it?"

"Did having a sister that was into the same stuff as Tabby help when you started dating?"

Lincoln was slightly caught off guard by that question. "… I would be lying if I said it didn't help when it came to breaking the ice. But as I really got close to her, I learnt more about Tabby as her own person. That's when I felt we really started to connect, when we learnt about each other through our own experiences, not because of someone else we both knew."

Tabby felt her chest heat up when Lincoln finished. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good answer love."

They continued to talk until the waitress came with their food. Lincoln and Tabby enjoyed their chips, pizza and soft drinks. Lincoln didn't even notice Luna filming them.

"I don't think I can eat desert after that." Lincoln said, patting his stomach.

The waitress returned and picked up everybody's plate. Before she left, she bent down next to Sam and said, "The stage is ready if you want to do your performance now."

Lincoln, Tabby and Luna looked amongst each other. Sam smiled and said, "Thank you, we'll start right now."

The waitress nodded and left.

"What is she talking about?" Lincoln asked, having a very bad feeling.

Sam grinned. "You should know what I'm talking about." She reached into his pocket and handed him a piece of paper. Even with it folded up, he knew exactly what it was.

"Sam, I can't!" He said, panicked.

"Yes, you can. Come on, let's get up there," Sam stood up from her chair and walked next to the white-haired boy.

Lincoln shook his head. "I don't even have a tune to go with it."

"I thought of one when I took this from you last week."

"Lincoln, what's she talking about?"

Lincoln looked at his girlfriend and he was already blushing. He couldn't do this now. There's no way Luna would let him live this down.

"Sam I ca-"

"Either you go up with me now and do it, or I do it for you." Sam said firmly.

Lincoln could tell by the look in her eye's she was serious. He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Sam smiled and grabbed Lincoln's hand. She dragged him onto the stage and put him in front of the microphone.

"Good Evening everyone!" She said, leaning down next to Lincoln so she could speak into the microphone. "This is my friend Lincoln Loud. Today is a special day for him. He's written a song for someone very special in his life. His girlfriend Tabby." Sam pointed at Tabby so everyone knew where she was. Tabby just sat there wide eyed.

Sam gave him a pat on the back. "I'll start playing, jump in when you feel ready." Sam then walked over to the same Piano. Lincoln gulped as he saw Sam stretched her fingers and began playing.

The music filled the restaurant. Lincoln closed his eyes and listened. It was good, but not only that, it sounded perfect for his song. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the restaurant. He could feel the nerves. He opened up the paper and had a glance over, Lincoln then looked at his girlfriend and focused solely on her. He could do this. Taking a breath, he began to sing.

 **(Lincoln)** Every morning I face the world  
And get ready to see you girl  
Cause it will be my saving grace  
When I see your face

When you hold me in your arms  
I feel safe from harm  
intertwined your hands in mine  
Don't let go till the end of time

Oh what did I do before I met you  
I don't even know how I got through  
But we're together now  
So it doesn't matter how  
I'd do anything to keep you near  
Because a life without you is all I fear

I'd go from my street in Suburbia  
To the heat of Africa  
To the snow of Alaska  
To be with you my sweet Tabitha

Luna watched in awe as she watched two of the most important people in her life singing on stage together. She looked down at Tabby and saw her eyes squarely on her boyfriend.

 **(Lincoln)** Life can get pretty crazy  
And sometimes it can make me hazy  
But the one thing that is clear  
Is how I feel when you're here

I love you with all my heart  
And I never want to be apart  
I promise you're my only one  
My dear sweetheart

Oh what did I do before I met you  
I don't even know how I got through  
But we're together now  
So it doesn't matter how  
I'd do anything to keep you near  
Because a life without you is all I fear

I'd go from my street in Suburbia  
To the heat of Africa  
To the snow of Alaska  
To be with you my sweet Tabitha

Lincoln looked down at Tabby again. They were both looking into each other's eyes. In this moment, it felt like they were the only two in the restaurant.

 **(Lincoln)** This is more than attraction  
When I'm with you there is no other distraction  
To me you have no comparison  
Because to me you are total perfection

Oh what did I do before I met you  
I don't even know how I got through  
But we're together now  
So it doesn't matter how  
I'd do anything to keep you near  
Because a life without you is all I fear

I'd go from my street in Suburbia  
To the heat of Africa  
To the snow of Alaska  
To be with you my sweet Tabitha

Sam hit the final keys and the song ended. Everyone in the restaurant cheered. Lincoln and Sam gave a bow and walked off the. Luna gave both them a hug as they got off the stage.

"You two were totally amazing."

Sam hugged Luna back. "Thanks, but Lincoln wrote the song. I just thought of the tune."

Luna ruffled Lincoln's hair. "Great job bro."

"Thanks," Lincoln said, giving his sister a brief hug. He then walked to where his girlfriend was sitting. She looked down at the table, her face bright red.

"What did you think?" he asked with a smile.

Tabby slowly got off her chair and gave Lincoln a bone crushing hug.

"Tabby, that's too tight," he grunted, grabbed her shoulders to get her to loosen her grip.

"No!" Tabby said, gripping harder and burying her face into his shoulder. "I just want to hold you. Don't look at my face right now."

Lincoln stopped. He could feel the heat radiating off her. The white-haired teenager gave up trying to resist and returned the embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, until Luna said, "Do you two want to get out of here?"

They both gave her a nod and left the restaurant hand in hand, though Tabby couldn't look at Lincoln directly yet.

* * *

Luna stopped Vanzilla outside of Sam's house. "See you babe," she said, peaking Luna on the cheek.

"See you at school," Luna said with a smile.

Sam turned back in her chair to look at Lincoln and Tabby. "Even though I blackmailed you, I'm sure you both had a good time, right?"

Lincoln nodded. "Next time though, could you warn me before I do an improv performance like that?"

Sam smiled. "If I told you, you'd never have agreed. Besides, it's me returning the favor for when you did the same thing for me and Luna."

He let out a laugh. "I can't argue with that."

Sam gave him a wink and got out of the van.

"I think I'll get out here and walk home," Tabby said.

Lincoln faced his girlfriend. "Are you sure?"

She looked him in the face for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She had a bright smile on her face.

"I'm sure Lincoln," she then gave him a kiss on the lips. "Your song was amazing Lincoln. I was happy to hear it, even if you were blackmailed into doing it."

He felt at ease to hear that. "I meant every word I said."

"I know. I am glad we did this. Maybe double dating with your sisters isn't going to be so bad."

Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. The thought of doing this with his other sister was too terrifying of a thought right now.

"Maybe." Was all he responded with.

Tabby snickered, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "See you Lincoln. I'll try to come over sometime soon so we can read comics together." With that said, she opened the door and got out of the van.

Luna drove the two of them home. When they were close to the house, she turned off the lights and quietly pulled into the drive.

Before they walked into the door, Luna gave her brother a quick hug. "Thanks for doing this bro. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"I had a good time. Let's just try to keep this secret for a little while." Luna released the hug and gave her brother a nod. The two of them walked inside and two Lincoln's relief, none of the sisters were in the living room.

"I'm going to sneak to my room." He whispered.

"I'm going to get a drink," Luna said, walking to the kitchen.

Lincoln crept up the stairs, every creek made his heart accelerate. Once up top, he made a mad dash towards his room, getting inside and locking the door behind him.

Lincoln gave a fist pump in victory and went to lay on his bed. He pulled a comic from underneath his bed and was about to read, when he felt his phone vibrating. He picked it up and saw Lori was ringing. He answered the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Lori. How's the big city been latl-"

"You said you'd never go on a double date with one of us and now I hear you got back from one with Luna and Sam?!" Lori bellowed into his ear.

Oh no! Lincoln needed to think of something quick. "But I was blackmailed. I wouldn't have done it if I ha-"

"No excuses! Next time I'm up I'm bringing Bobby and we're going on a double date!" And just like that, Lori hung up.

The phone slipped from Lincolns fingers. He gripped his fists, his face went red and he yelled, "Dang it Luna!"

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note: Every time I post a new chapter I say this is complete. If I add another chapter after this, I'm just going to say it isn't unless I'm sure I got no more ideas. I have been hinting at a Valentines Special the last two chapters, so I'll see if I can think of something for that day. Thanks for reading. Christmas is soon and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
